


Kung Fu Panda 4: One Thousand Years of Peace

by FFcrazy15



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Post-Kung Fu Panda 3, Pseudo-History
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFcrazy15/pseuds/FFcrazy15
Summary: When an insurrectionist group claiming to support the true Emperor of China begins escalating their tactics in the Northern Capitol, the Emperor calls upon the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, who are prophesied to defeat them. However, the insurrectionists know the truth about a long-buried secret—and they have something special in mind for one particular warrior…Written in script format so you can "watch" it like a movie. Pop some popcorn, sit back, and enjoy.
Relationships: Po & Tigress (Kung Fu Panda), Po/Tigress (Kung Fu Panda)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I neither own the rights to DreamWorks, Kung Fu Panda, the Kung Fu Panda cinematic universe nor any of its associated media, derivatives or products. I do not profit from this work. With rare exceptions, this fic will not be taking into account _Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness_ or _The Paws of Destiny._**

* * *

_[Opening scene: Night. The moon shines half-full down on a great city in the first weeks of autumn; the streets are mostly quiet and dark, but the city is large and so more than a few houses are still lit. The shot wheels like a leaf in over the city, fluttering first this way and that, and then coming to rest upon the roof of a tall building overlooking the rest. There's a pause.]_

_[And then a foot steps in front of that shot.]_

_[Shot shifts to inside one of the palace buildings of the Emperor's Forbidden City, following a leopard guard making his rounds. All seems quiet. The guard turns down a hall, yellow eyes glowing in the darkness as he scans the night. He comes to a pair of doors, opening them to reveal a balcony overlooking the rest of the Forbidden City palace complex and out into the Northern Capitol beyond. There is nobody, so he steps back and shuts the door. He turns to continue on his way… and his ear flickers.]_

_[His foot stops. He turns back and yanks open the doors.]_

_[A pair of glowing red eyes looks back.]_

LEOPARD GUARD: _(Draws his sword and lunges at the intruder)_ Krah!

NOISE: _TSING! (The sword meets another blade of steel in a shower of silver sparks, glancing off each other. The guard lunges again; the attacker dodges, the sword thrusting past him, and swings his own blade; the guard parries, striking back more forcefully.)_

LEOPARD GUARD: Who are you?! Tell me! _(Swings his blade; the attacker parries and kicks him. The guard rolls backwards, lands on his feet and fends off a strike aimed for his chest.)_

LEOPARD GUARD: Who sent you?!

ASSASSIN: _(Laughs without answering, swinging his blade overhead; moonlight glances over the blade as it sings down. The guard catches it with his own blade.)_

LEOPARD GUARD: Ngh-ah! _(With an effort he throws the attacker back, and then swings his blade in a outward-parrying cut; caught unawares, the attacker's blade goes flying off over the edge of the balcony, clattering to the ground below.)_

NOISE: _TSING!_

_(The attacker looks back at the guard. The leopard's sword is held to his neck, gleaming white-sliver in the moonlight.)_

LEOPARD GUARD: _(Growling)_ By the order of the Emperor, you will tell me who you are.

ASSASSIN: _(Glares back at him with red eyes from underneath a striped brow, a mask covering his lower face. The leopard guard growls louder, baring his teeth, and the Assailant sneers at him.)_

ASSASSIN: Look at you. Defending that weak little vermin as your emperor. _(Reaches up to brush aside the sword.)_ You should join us, brother.

LEOPARD GUARD: _(Sneering)_ The Ten Thousand. I could have guessed. You traito– _ACH!_

_(With his paw now on the inside of the blade, the assassin takes the opportunity to unsheath his claws into the guard's exposed paw, causing him to drop his own sword. While he's distracted the assassin leaps off the balcony and drops into the courtyard below. The guard rushes to the railing.)_

LEOPARD GUARD: Assassin! There's an assassin in the palace! _(Shouts go up from the other guards.)_ Assassin heading for the northern gate!

GUARDS: _(Distant)_ "There he is!" "After him!"

LEOPARD GUARD: _(Abruptly pulling back)_ The Emperor–!

_(He hurries off—his paw still dripping blood. The moonlight glints off his blade on the balcony.)_

* * *

_[Scene: the Imperial Bedchamber. The room is surprisingly small—not much bigger than a commoner's—with a cushioned throne upon a small dais opposite the door. To the left of the throne is a richly decorated four-poster Chinese-style bed inside a carved wooden nook, hung with fine embroidered scarlet curtains.]_

LEOPARD GUARD: _(Bursting into the room, carrying a torch)_ Your Majesty! Your Majesty!

EMPEROR: _(Groggily, from behind the bed curtains)_ Wu? _(More awake now:)_ What is it? Is something the matter?

LEOPARD GUARD: _(Dropping to a knee)_ Forgive me for disturbing you, your Majesty. _(Urgently:)_ But we have just foiled another assassination attempt. This one reached within the Palace of Heavenly Purity itself.

EMPEROR: It did?

LEOPARD GUARD: Yes, your Majesty. Acht! _(He hisses suddenly and clutches at his paw.)_

EMPEROR: _(Realizing)_ Wu, you're hurt.

LEOPARD GUARD: _(Grunting)_ It– is nothing, your Majesty. Just a scratch. _(He pulls his good paw away. Blood has stained his fur.)_ We sent the assassin running with his tail between his legs. But there will be more.

EMPEROR: _(Growing resolute)_ This has gone on long enough. I can no longer leave China's future in the hands of chance. The time has come; Wu, have your men send word to the Jade Palace.

LEOPARD GUARD: The Jade Palace? _(Realizing he has just contradicted the Emperor; bowing his head:)_ Yes, your Majesty.

EMPEROR: Master Oogway foretold this day would come. _(Quietly, a personal worry:)_ I hope his students are ready.

* * *

**Kung Fu Panda 4: One Thousand Years of Peace**

* * *

_[Scene: the Jade Palace, late morning. The sun is shining brightly over the valley, strips of lacy cloud drifting lazily beyond the Sacred Peach Tree in the blue sky. Slats of warm sunlight are falling into the student barracks, which are quiet. The shot focuses in on Po's room, which is empty and peaceful in the golden light from the paper walls.]_

_[The door abruptly opens, the paper and wood frames rattling. Red eyes, half-glowing in the golden light, scan the room carefully. There is nothing]_

TIGRESS: _(Steps back and closes the door suspiciously, and then draws a deep breath in through her nose and closes her eyes, turning around. Her furry ears flicker…there's nothing but the wind, and the first crickets of the evening–)_

NOISE: _CRASH!  
_

TIGRESS: _(Starts violently, eyes flying open, and then smirks and drops to all fours, sprinting stealthily down the hall. She straightens up against the wall beside the kitchen door, holding her breath, and then slips inside. All is silent. All is still…)_

NOISE: _Creak! (Tigress's face appears in the opened door of the kitchen pantry, peering imperiously down, and then she chuckles.)_

_(Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis look up at her sheepishly, cramped together inside the cupboard. Viper has a toppled colander stuck on her tail, and spilled utensils cover the pantry floor.)_

TIGRESS: _(Wryly)_ Are you sure you all know how to play this game?

VIPER: _(Slithering out)_ Sorry guys…

TIGRESS: _(Stepping aside to let Crane and Monkey out of the pantry, "tag-tapping" them each on the head as they pass)_ Why did you all hide together?

CRANE: There's strength in numbers!

TIGRESS: Not in Hide-and-Seek, there isn't.

MONKEY: Have you found Po yet?

TIGRESS: Not yet, which by the way is a little pathetic, seeing as he's the biggest of all of you. Viper, be more careful next time; you completely gave away your position.

_(Viper hiss-smiles and gives a "thumbs up" with her rattler. Tigress turns, eyes scanning the rest of the kitchen with a smirk.)_

TIGRESS: Alright, Panda. Where are you…?

_(Montage of shots: Tigress peeking around a pillar in the half-destroyed Jade Palace, now tidied of debris but still open to the elements with the front half destroyed from Kai's attack. Next shot is of her suspiciously poking the adversary in the training hall; it bobbles forwards and backwards. Shot shifts to her walking into the courtyard and stopping with her hands planted on her waist, looking mildly annoyed. The rest of the Five are watching with interest from the side.)_

VIPER: _(Whispering to Crane)_ Here she goes.

TIGRESS: _(Closes her eyes again, ears flickering. Her nostrils flare as she concentrates. Suddenly her eyes fly open, irises now slits.)_ Got you!

_(She drops to all-fours, races forward and scales the courtyard wall, leaping up onto the roof.)_

PO: _(Clinging to the branches of the tree outside the wall.)_ Uh–

TIGRESS: Close, Panda, but not close enough. You know I always win at elimination tag.

PO: It's not a win until you catch me! _(Hops/tumbles out of the branches onto the ground below, running for the door.)_

TIGRESS: If that's how you want to play–! _(Leaps down off the roof into the courtyard, nearly pouncing on top of him, but Po jumps and rolls backwards at just the right time.)_

PO: Ha-HA!

_(Tigress snarls and swipes at him, which he ducks, and then jumps over her leg sweep. He laughs again and then stomps with all his weight on one of the courtyard stones; his end sinks down while hers flips up, causing her to lose her balance and stumble back. Po takes the opportunity to run for it, this time back towards the gate as he gets an idea.)_

TIGRESS: _(Lunging after him)_ You can't outrun me, Po!

PO: Nope! _(Sprints towards the stairs.)_ But I can _out-roll_ you!

TIGRESS: What–?!

_(Po throws himself into a controlled roll down the Thousand Steps; Tigress skids to a stop at the top, surprised, and then snarls and follows on an all-fours sprint.)_

PO: Ha-ha–! _Ooh!_ OUCH!

TIGRESS: _(Springing at him)_ Ha! _(Po rolls right out from under her arms, and she lands on solid stone, hissing in frustration.)_

PO: Okay! Not– my best– idea!

TIGRESS: _(Trying to keep pace with him)_ Not your worst, either!

PO: Thanks!

TIGRESS: Not a compliment!

_(They bounce/sprint to the bottom of the steps; Po rolls out of his tumble and starts springing down the street, Tigress at his heels– literally. They skitter around a corner, and her paw misses him by an inch.)_

PO: Uh oh. Uhh-! _(Suddenly spots Mr. Ping's shop ahead)_ Dad's shop! Agh! _(Ducks under one of Tigress's swipes, swings himself over a cabbage cart and kicks it at her. It hardly slows her down as she just leaps over it, swiping for the panda's head and–)_

_(–Hitting a cabbage instead. It explodes into a confetti of green leaves. Tigress is momentarily blinded by them; in the split second, Po gains ground on her, sprinting for his dad's shop. She chases after. Behind them:)_

CABBAGE SELLER: _(A goat with a bushy goatee, howling:)_ My cabbages!

_(Inside Mr. Ping's shop the guests all gasp and leap to their feet as the Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress sprint/pounce into the establishment. Po leaps behind a table; Tigress leaps ON TOP of it, spilling soup everywhere; the patrons, far from being upset, applaud.)_

PO: Nice try, Tigress! But you're on my turf now!

TIGRESS: You underestimate me, panda. _(She pounces at him; he rolls out of the way.)_

PO: No chance! _(Blocks a "touch-tag" with a menu, so she technically doesn't win.)_ I'm your biggest fan, remember?! _(Her punch hits and breaks a plate.)_ I've watched you fight for twenty years!

_(Her third strike breaks through a poster featuring her own face, along with that of Po and the other five: a promotional poster for the restaurant. Po grins back from the other side of it.)_

PO: I know all your moves.

TIGRESS: Is that so? _(Lunges at him, but Po ducks and swings himself over a table, his weight toppling it in his direction; Tigress, seeing an opportunity, kicks it further upwards and leaps onto the narrow end as it flips, but wobbles and loses her balance with a "whoa!" as Po picks it up and flips it upside-down like a shield, forcing her to leap on top of its underside.)_

PO: You bet it is!

TIGRESS: Well then you've forgotten one thing, Dragon Warrior. Kyah! _(Leaps up and strikes it hard with her foot; the table splits in two and Po loses his grip on both halves.)_

TIGRESS: _(Pinning him to the ground, with her knee on his sternum. Smirking:)_ You might be my biggest fan, but I'm _your_ best friend.

PO: _(Going starry-eyed)_ Really–? _(Tigress "boops" him on the head, thereby winning the game.)_

_(A cheer goes up from the crowd. One pig patron elbows his wife and they share an "aww." In the circular entrance of the shop the other four have gathered to watch the fight.)_

MANTIS: _(Complaining)_ Oh come on. They've got to know how incriminating that looks.

VIPER: _(Slithering into the shop with the self-satisfied smile of a successful matchmaker)_ Give them time, Mantis. Give them time.

_(Chuckling, Tigress unpins Po and gets to her feet, offering him a hand up. Po accepts it, looking thrilled. They share a smile, and then look over at the sight and sound of an angry goose.)_

MR. PING: Again you two?! That's the third time this month!

PO: Sorry, dad…

TIGRESS: _(Rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly but unable to keep from smiling.)_ We'll pay for the damages, Mr. Ping.

MR. PING: Hmph. You'd better. These tables are new!

PO: Really? Wow, congratulations dad!

MR. PING: _(Immediately forgiving them at the praise; excited:)_ The restaurant has been doing so well lately! I'm thinking about expanding the gift shop! _(To Tigress)_ If you, ah, happen to have any memorabilia you'd like to get rid of–?

TIGRESS: _(Chuckling)_ I'm sure I can find something, Mr. Ping.

PO: _(As the other four approach)_ Hey, so long as we're here, what do you all say to a little lunch? My treat.

CRANE: I could _definitely_ go for some noodles.

TIGRESS: And an order of spicy tofu…

MANTIS: A dumpling would really hit the spot right about now.

VOICE: _(From behind)_ I'm afraid there's no time for that.

_(They turn to see Master Shifu in the doorway to the shop.)_

PO: Come on, Master Shifu, there's always time for lunch.

SHIFU: Not this time. Where have you all been? I'd already searched the whole palace for you six before thinking to come here!

TIGRESS: _(Bowing)_ Forgive us for leaving, Master; we were, ah–

PO: Doing stealth-training.

SHIFU: _(Eyes narrowed as he gestures to the broken plates and tables)_ Stealth training. Really.

TIGRESS: Is something the matter, Master?

SHIFU: _(Closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as if getting his anxiety and temper back under control)_ We have received a summons. _(Opening his eyes.)_ From the Northern Capitol.

THE FIVE AND PO, and EVERYONE ELSE: _(Looks of shock)_ What?

* * *

_[Scene: back at the Jade Palace. In the battered Hall of Warriors, with jagged half-pillars of jade rising around them, Shifu is searching for a scroll from within the cupboards.]_

SHIFU: An assassination attempt has been made on the Emperor's Life—one which came uncomfortably close to succeeding. He believes an insurrectionist group is responsible.

_(He finds the scroll he is looking for and retrieves it from the rest. The scroll is very large—about the size of Shifu himself—with a casing of gilt gold and yellow, with a black-and-white yin-yang on the side.)_

TIGRESS: That's the Scroll of Prophecy, isn't it, Master?

SHIFU: _(Gravely, returning to his students)_ Yes, it is. Every one of Oogway's prophecies is contained within it. Some have yet to come to pass; others have already come to fruition _(with irony, nodding to Po)_ though not always in the way we thought. _(Po shrugs as if to say "fair enough." More seriously:)_ The time has come to read one of Oogway's final prophecies: The Thousand Years of Peace.

_(The other five look stunned. Po looks confused.)_

PO: What's the Thousand Years of Peace?

SHIFU: It was a prophecy made by Master Oogway thirty years ago. It foretold that the Emperor's old enemies would one day rise against him and all of China—and that one of you, my students, would defeat them.

MONKEY: _(Pointing his prehensile tail at Po)_ Three guesses to which one. _(He winks at Mantis, who laughs.)_

SHIFU: _(Ignoring them)_ The Prophecy of the Thousand Years of Peace was one of my master's most important prophecies—and one of the most difficult to understand. Only myself, Master Oogway and the Emperor have read it. Well– us and…

PO: _(Realizing)_ Tai Lung. _(Shifu nods.)_ Well come on! Let's open that baby up! _(Reaching for the massive scroll.)_

SHIFU: Not so fast. _(Batting Po's paw away; the Dragon Warrior looks surprised.)_ This scroll contains very _sensitive_ information, Dragon Warrior; information that the emperor's enemies would very much like to get their hands on. We will not be opening it again until we are in the presence of his Imperial Majesty. It was a miracle that Tai Lung never had the chance to divulge the dangerous knowledge he possessed.

TIGRESS: These insurrectionists, what information do we have on them?

SHIFU: Not much as of yet, though the Emperor has sent out spies to gather information. They seem to be calling themselves the Ten Thousand. _(Grim looks from everyone but Po.)_ We will be leaving tomorrow.

PO: You're going with us?

SHIFU: This time, yes, I am. We cannot afford to take risks. I expect all of you– _(gives a sharp look to Mantis, Monkey and Po)_ –to be on your most _dignified_ behavior in the Northern Capitol. Am I understood?

THE FIVE AND PO: _(Bow fist-in-palm.)_ Yes, Master Shifu.

SHIFU: Good. Go get packed. We depart at dawn.

* * *

_[Scene: Po packing up his traveling pack, complete with his action figures, bedroll and extra food. When he's finished he sets it next to his bed, and then looks at the little lily plant he has growing next to the outward-facing paper wall. The flower is drooping a bit; a tag around the blue-and-white ceramic pot has a few characters and the words "From Viper" written on it in calligraphy ink. Po closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and extends his palm.]_

_(His palm begins to glow golden; the flower, too, glows with a faint yellow halo, and then slowly straightens up, leaves unfurling and petals opening cheerfully. Po smiles at it, and then blows out the lantern next to his bed. His room goes dark.)_

_(In the next room over, Tigress is finishing her own packing. She's been dressed in her red vest this whole time, but now holds up her yellow imperial jacket to the light of her lantern, studying the pattern. The fabric rustles faintly in the silence, and the light seems to reflect in a faint shimmer off the gold-on-yellow pattern in the fabric and the white embroidered petals of the lotus. She draws a deep breath through her nose, looking nervous but proud, and then folds the jacket carefully onto her bed, smoothes out the wrinkles, and tucks it into her pack.)_

_(The last shot is of the hallway, her room going dark as her lantern, too, is extinguished.)_

* * *

**_A/N: This work was a cooperative production between myself and fellow author, friend, and boyfriend, Arthur Brannon._ **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I neither own the rights to DreamWorks, Kung Fu Panda, the Kung Fu Panda cinematic universe nor any of its associated media, derivatives or products. I do not profit from this work.**

* * *

_[Scene: travel montage: the group crossing a river on a ferry under towering Chinese karst mountains; crossing the bridge once used by Tai Lung; passing through a cheery village of ducks and rabbits strung with red lanterns, the villagers eagerly greeting the heroes; meandering along through rice-paddy paths; getting lost in the streets of a massive city where Po tries to read a street map, only for Monkey to hop on his shoulder and turns it right-side-up; pushing uphill through the bamboo mountains against a driving rain; walking along a peaceful forest path at sunset. End montage.]_

* * *

_[Scene: evening in a bamboo wood in the mountains. The sky above is a peacock blue and sprinkled with stars, but below the boughs of the bamboo the group is gathered around a cheerfully crackling fire. The scene is warm and friendly; the group is telling ghost stories. Viper is curled up next to Po, watching Mantis with interest, while the panda roasts a dumpling on a stick; Monkey and Crane are peering on. Tigress is watching with brows raised, pouring herself a cup of tea.]_

MANTIS: And then… _(raising his forelegs so the fire casts large shadows)_ she BIT OFF HIS HEAD!

PO: Eeugh! _(Shudders badly as Viper hisses, looking annoyed.)_

VIPER: Seriously, Mantis?

MANTIS: What?

CRANE: Okay, gross.

VIPER: Why would you tell us that? _(Mantis shrugs.)_

PO: Man, why don't we do this more often! _(Plucks the toasted dumpling off the stick and pops it in his mouth; half-muffled:)_ Where's Shifu, anyway? He's totally missing out!

TIGRESS: _(Setting down the metal teapot back on the spit)_ He went to go meditate.

PO: Haha, you mean he didn't want to listen to scary stories!

TIGRESS: Yes... scary stories.

_[Cutaway to Shifu, far, FAR away from the group on a cliff overlooking a river—sighing as he meditates and enjoys his first peace and quiet in weeks of travel.]_

SHIFU: Inner peace…

_[Cut back to group.]_

PO: Okay! _(Rubbing his hands.)_ Who's up next?

VIPER: I think it's you, Po.

PO: Huh? _(Counting off on his fingers.)_ Monkey, Viper, Mantis—huh, yeah I guess! Tigress, you wanna go first?

TIGRESS: I don't know any scary stories. I grew up in the Jade Palace, remember? _(Studying the steam rising from her cup with a faint smile.)_ Master Shifu wasn't big on…ghost stories.

PO: Aw, that's lame. Let me see, a scary story… _(Taps his chin, and then his face lights up.)_ Okay, so this is a story I heard from dad a–ages ago! _(Holding up his paws as the others lean closer.)_ Long ago, there was a warrior of legendary awesomeness.

TIGRESS: _(Dryly)_ Naturally.

PO: _(Lifting his snout in pose.)_ This warrior was noble! Attractive! _(Back to normal)_ And most importantly of all, he was the lord of a great province. His lands stretched as far as the eye could see…

_[Fade to paper cutout of a panda-warrior in fantastic Chinese military gear, looking over his realm of rice paddies and villages from atop a large mountain, all overshadowed in gold. It looks very much like the Valley of Peace.]_

PO: The people in his province were happy. But one day, a black cloud appeared on the horizon—moving at an incredible speed!

_[The panda lord turns as a shadow falls over the land.]_

PO: But this was no mere cloud, no—these were demons from the underworld, with claws as sharp as knives and eyes as red as the pits of fire!

_[Shot close-up of the cloud, showing the Ten Thousand Demons of Demon Mountain from Po's dreams.]_

PO: They were led by a great demon, a torturer of the underworld, whose face was the most hideous ever seen in China!

_[Shot of the demon leader emerging from a fantastically tall gate; he looks like his minions, but nearly as tall as the mountains themselves.]_

PO: Together with his strongest allies, the legendary warrior sallied forth! _[The panda lord and knock-off versions of the Furious Five are seen standing on a cliff before the snowy Demon Mountain with its arrayed army of monsters and flying red banners.]_ They met them upon the field of glorious battle at the gates of the underworld, and faced down the Ten Thousand Demons of Demon Mountain in a battle that was the stuff of legend! _[The six fly through the air, paws/wings/tails extended, to engage in bodacious battle with the demons.]_ There was much of kicking and punching, and in the end the demons fled before the heroes back to the underworld where they belonged! The lord slew the demon leader with his legendary sword! _[Fantasy-panda draws the Sword of Heroes and leaps to the height of the mountains to bring the blade down on the demon's head; there's a flash of bright gold light.]_

PO: But tragically, in their battle… _[shot of the heroic panda lord lying in the snow, dying of a relatively minor wound, surrounded by his allies]_...the well-loved lord lost his life. Legendarily. _[The panda lord clings to the imaginary Tigress's paw, and then, with great drama, his grip loosens as his head falls to the side, tongue lolling out and Xs appearing over his eyes.]_ Never before had a lord been so feared, or so loved… and never since.

_[Flashback fades. Po looks at the Five eagerly.]_

PO: Pretty cool, huh?

_[Shot cuts to the others. They stare back at him, mouths agape, with expressions of disbelief.]_

PO: I know, right! There's danger! There's drama! There's kung fu! _(The Five, still agawp, shift their gazes to Tigress, whose eye is twitching and tea saucer halfway to her mouth, and then back to Po.)_ I mean, what's not to love!

VIPER: Po–?

PO: Yeah?

VIPER: Po, um… _(trying for a quick polite smile, but it comes off as nervous:) –_ why do you think we're going to the Imperial City?

PO: _(Startled)_ Uh– to protect the Emperor and… _(He's stammering off as he sees the looks the Five are giving him)_...save… China…? _(There's a beat of silence.)_ What?

CRANE: _(Fake whisper)_ He doesn't know.

MANTIS: _(Aloud)_ Yeah, obviously he doesn't know.

PO: _What_ don't I know?!

CRANE: _(To Mantis)_ Well, _one_ of us has to tell him. He can't go to the Northern Capitol without knowing.

MONKEY: _(Agreeing judiciously)_ It would be very embarrassing.

PO: Guys!

TIGRESS: I'll tell him.

_(The other four turn to her, looking surprised.)_

VIPER: Tigress— you don't—

TIGRESS: He needs to hear it, and he should hear it from me. Po. _(Leaning forward and setting down her saucer.)_ You say your father told you that story? _(He nods.)_ Your father, Mr. Ping, the—ah—goose who didn't tell you you were adopted? That father?

PO: _(Slightly self-conscious)_ Sure; I heard some customers talking about it as a kid one night and I asked him about it. He told me it was a scary story from back in the day; it was one of my favorite stories, y'know, when I was—like, really little, psh, baby stuff. _(Winces all around; he grows exasperated.)_ Why are you all getting so _weird_ over some silly story! You're the Furious Five; you shouldn't be scared of some fairytale demons with their claws and– fangs and– red eyes… _(He trails off, looking at Tigress, whose red eyes are glowing in the firelight.)_ Oh. ...Whoa, wait, Tigress–

TIGRESS: The Ten Thousand are not a legend.

_[Flashback, through her red eyes, to a paper-cutout land. We see the Emperor, an ox, handing a scroll to a tiger in a general's military armor.]_

TIGRESS: Forty years ago, the Great Tiger General, the Emperor's greatest soldier, was sent to help mediate a dispute between Imperial governors and a local rebellion. _[Paper cutout shows a group of torch-and-pitchfork-bearing rabbits arguing with a snooty golden-cat lord.]_ The Emperor believed that the General would calm tensions and help both sides reach an agreement—but the General had other plans.

_[Flashback: the General sends in his men, swords drawn.]_

TIGRESS: He cracked down brutally on the peasants, throwing hundreds into prison and burning their homes. _[A string of chained rabbits are led away from burning cottages.]_ He returned to the Imperial City expecting a reward for his service… _[the general kneels before the throne, as the ox emperor orders him from the palace]_...but instead the Emperor sanctioned him for his violence and removed him from his post. The General was enraged, believing he had been slighted for his loyalty. _[Shot of the general stalking away from the Forbidden City gates, the palaces arrayed behind him.]_ He decided that China needed a _new_ leader, and if the mandate of heaven would not ordain him emperor… _[shot in on the general's paw on his sword]_...then he would take the mandate by force.

TIGRESS: He rallied the best generals in the empire to his side and unleashed almost a decade of brutal war upon China. _[Scenes of battle and carnage.]_ Only the Valley of Peace, protected by Master Oogway and Master Shifu, was spared the destruction. _[Shot of Master Oogway and Shifu looking anxiously out over the Valley.]_

TIGRESS: Tigers are…independent creatures. _[A teenage Tigress chasing a bandit around a corner, calling over her shoulder "I'm not waiting around for you slowpokes!" to the other Four.]_ We usually prefer to work alone. But the General did what no one else could. He bound together hundreds of tigers, leopards, wolves and more into a common mission: to put one of their own on the Imperial Throne. _[Lines of tigers, wolves, snow leopards and other large predators, mostly tigers, in Chinese military gear.]_ They believed that might made right, and that because of our…natural advantages _[A tiger soldier brandishing his claws at a cowering duck commoner]..._ we had the right to whatever we wanted—including China.

TIGRESS: After many years, the General's forces had been pushed back to the Sacred Mountain in the west. Though his followers numbered in the hundreds, those of the Emperor numbered in the thousands _. [Countless ducks, rabbits, pigs and other smaller mammals in military gear standing shoulder-to-shoulder with the still-loyal tigers and other large predators at the base of a snowy mountain.]_

TIGRESS: But the General was betrayed. While besieged, his relief forces, seeing that the battle was hopeless, refused to come to his aid. _[Shot of the general inside an abandoned monastery's prayer hall, furiously reading a letter from his hawk messenger.]_ Furious, he ordered a final frontal attack… _[The general brandishes his claws, splitting the screen into a snowy scene of the battle between the ox emperor and his once-trusted general]_ …where he himself slew the emperor and declared the Mandate of Heaven to be his.

TIGRESS: But the victory was pyrrhic. _[A snowy scene of the general and his bedragled remaining forces looking anxiously down the slope.]_ His sons had died in the battle and the attack had shattered his forces, so when imperial reinforcements appeared on the hill– _[Through the rolling lower cloudline, the emperor's massive forces become visible] –_ his supporters fled. He however charged them single handedly, and though he killed many warriors, he could not best such odds. _[The general dies, taken down by many foes.]_ He died on the mountainside, and his supporters were scattered to the four directions.

TIGRESS: _[Transition shot to the Northern Capitol, where the lords and ladies of China are gathered, including Oogway and Shifu, and the two peacocks of Gongmen City, among others.]_ With both the emperor and the usurper slain, China seemed lost. _[Shot of Master Oogway and the other soothsayers, including a goat, meditating by candlelight.]_ But Master Oogway and the other soothsayers of the kingdom were granted a vision: _[Master Oogway looks up abruptly, eyes flying wide and the shot zooming through them]_ –that the Mandate of Heaven had passed to a little-known lord and scholar in the Imperial court, who had served China humbly all his life. _[We see in the "vision" a white paw doing quick sums on an abacus, with a brush and paper in the background. The paw stops suddenly; camera pans up to Oogway and the Soothsayer, looking pleased.]_

TIGRESS: The young lord was made Emperor, and peace returned to China. _[Back to the Valley. Master Oogway and Shifu are looking over the morning sunrise; Shifu looks pleased, but Oogway looks grave and more thoughtful.]_ But Master Oogway foretold that one day, the General's forces would rise again under the leadership of his most loyal follower…and that only one of Oogway's own students could defeat them.

_[End flashback.]_

TIGRESS: And that– _(picking up her teacup again with an almost unsettling calm)_ –is why we are going to the Capitol. Dragon Warrior.

PO: Whoa… Tigress, look I didn't–

VIPER: _(Cutting him off gently)_ Po, I think your dad must've told you it was just a fairytale so you wouldn't be scared. He probably thought you'd figure it out when you got older.

PO: Yeah, that sounds like dad… _(suddenly realizing:)_ Wait, so then that prophecy Shifu has–

MANTIS: Is probably about you saving the Emperor's life.

MONKEY: Wouldn't be the first time.

PO: Wow. _(A little shell-shocked, in a good way.)_ I mean, I've done the whole "saving China" thing before, but it's always been, y'know, a little more abstract. _(Gives a little punch, and then sobers)_ But…

TIGRESS: _(Brusquely, not looking up at Po)_ There have been many smaller insurrectionist groups taking up the Ten Thousand's mission in the last few decades, but they've never been as unified as they are now. The more united these groups become, the more dangerous they are to the Emperor and to all of China.

PO: _(Pressing)_ But if all that stuff really happened, then Tigress–

VIPER: _(Quiet hiss)_ Po–

PO: I mean, what if that's why you ended up at Bao Gu! That has to be it, right?

TIGRESS: _(Coolly)_ Probably. Many of the other children were war orphans; likely so was Tai Lung, for that matter.

PO: Well don't you want to find out!

TIGRESS: Not particularly.

PO: But what if they're still–!

TIGRESS: Po! _(He shuts up. Tigress's eyes have shot up at him, burning red, and for a moment hold his gaze before returning to her tea saucer. Very briskly and curtly:)_ China is a large empire, I doubt I could find the people who left me at Bao Gu even if I wanted to, and the odds are that I wouldn't want to know them in any case.

PO: …I'm sorry, Tigress, I didn't mean to–

TIGRESS: _(Setting down her tea and standing abruptly)_ Someone should go check on Master Shifu. _(Leaves, vanishing into the trees.)_

_(Beat of silence.)_

PO: _(To the others)_ Did I do something wrong?

CRANE: Tigress is… touchy, about her parents and the war.

PO: But wh–?

MONKEY: _(Sagely)_ Because she is not sure which side they were fighting on.

PO: _(Eyes widen as it dawns on him, and then he looks over in the direction Tigress had left.)_

CRANE: _(Behind him, trying valiantly to restart the conversation)_ Ahem, a-anyway… my turn to tell a story?

_[Po continues to look worriedly in Tigress's direction.]_

_[Shot shifts to Tigress emerging from the treeline next to where Master Shifu is meditating on the cliffside; the moonlight is silvery and a soft breeze stirs the trees. She sits down beside him, closing her eyes.]_

SHIFU: _(Raising his eyebrows without opening his eyes)_ Did the panda stick his foot in it?

TIGRESS: _(A beat, and then:)_...Yes, Master.

_[Shot from behind of them sitting straight-backed on the cliff against the full silvery moon.]_

* * *

_[Smash-cut to: a dark room, somewhere far away. There is a table with a map spread over it; a lamp smolders, low-burning and red, on the edge. A pair of orange-and-black striped paws set down a furled scroll of paper on the map.]_

_[The door opens, and a duck enters, quaking and bowing.]_

LOI: _(Shaking)_ Y-You called for me, My lord?

VOICE: _(A smooth, low and self-assured voice:)_ Loi, you have been keeping secrets from me.

LOI: S-Secrets? My lord?

VOICE: Yes… _(The paws unfurl the scroll and smooth it out; it's a promotional poster of Po and the Five, emblazoned with the words "Dragon Warrior Noodles & Tofu: Now Serving The Servants of the Emperor!")_ Why didn't you tell me the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior were coming to the Capitol?

LOI: _(Gulping)_ My lord. Forgive me, but I-I thought you'd be furious! The Furious Five are terrifying; Mantis alone could best many of your strongest warriors!

VOICE: _(Amused)_ I see. And you were afraid I would, what is the phrase—disembowel the messenger?

LOI: I think it's actually sh– _(quails, literally, under Zhong's sudden shadow)_ –oot, um, y-yes, Master Zhong.

_[The voice chuckles; shot pans up to at last show us the speaker's face. He's a middle-aged tiger, notable in appearance for old claw-scars slashed across his right eye, which is missing.]_

ZHONG: Why would I be furious? Their arrival helps our cause, Loi; the heavens have at last granted us our opportunity. Or haven't you heard that old saying about tigers never changing our stripes?

LOI: My lord?

ZHONG: _(Back to business)_ Bring word to the others to gather at dawn. Our time has come; at last, our emperor will be avenged.

LOI: _(Still confused, but not questioning)_ My lord.

_[He leaves, closing the door behind him. Zhong picks up the poster again and holds it up to the light of the dim flame. Po and the Five look back out at the viewer, dressed in their yellow Imperial jackets. Zhong gives another chuckle.]_

ZHONG: It's been a long time. _(With a not-completely-unpleasant smile.)_ You look good in yellow, Little One.

_[The edge of the poster catches fire, crisping and burning away. The last thing we see are Po and Tigress's faces, standing side-by-side, before the charring from opposite edges burns the image to cinders.]_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. :) If you did, please like and review. -FFcrazy15**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I neither own the rights to DreamWorks, Kung Fu Panda, the Kung Fu Panda cinematic universe nor any of its associated media, derivatives or products. I do not profit from this work.**

**A/N: During the Ming dynasty, which seems to be roughly the era of Kung Fu Panda, the Hall of Supreme Harmony (the biggest palace in the Forbidden City) was where the Emperor held court and ruled as head of state; the Palace of Heavenly Purity was where he resided. This changed in the subsequent Qing dynasty (beginning 1644), when the Emperor's residence moved to the smaller Hall of Mental Cultivation, thus re-designating the Palace of Heavenly Purity as his main audience hall and relegating the Hall of Supreme Harmony to more important ceremonial uses, e.g. for coronations and imperial weddings, etc.**

* * *

_[Scene: darkness.]_

SHIFU'S VOICE: Panda.

PO'S VOICE: _(Dreamy mumbling)_ No, Master Shifu, I didn't take all the bean buns…

SHIFU'S VOICE: Panda–

PO'S VOICE: I'swear… it'was my dad… he's tryna sell 'em but they're already two days old…

SHIFU'S VOICE: _(Considerably less patient)_ Panda, wake up.

PO: Wha–? _(The darkness flickers open like two eyes opening. A blurry Shifu-shaped blob is standing over him; the sky behind him is a turquoise-blue.)_ Master Shifu? _(Blinking; Shifu comes into focus, looking mildly annoyed.)_ S'little early…

SHIFU: That is the idea, Dragon Warrior. _(Steps back out of Po's view, leaving only the stars.)_

_[Po sits up and looks around. It's still very early in the morning; the sky is a little lighter but still star-spangled, and crickets are still humming in the evening. The others are already packing up the camp, rolling up their bedrolls and brushing away signs of pawprints.]_

PO: _(Yawning and standing, patong his mouth)_ Why're we up so early?

CRANE: _(Flapping his wings to hover over the fire-pit as he douses it with a bucket of water)_ Master Shifu thinks we're being followed, so he wants to get to the Forbidden City before the sun comes up.

SHIFU: I do not _think_ we are being followed, Crane, I am _certain_ of it. _(He opens his own pack, reassuring himself that the massive prophecy scroll is still securely contained within.)_

PO: What, we're not even gonna have breakfast?

SHIFU: We will eat on our way through the Capital.

PO: Sweet. Street food.

_(They continue to pack up the camp. As he's fastening his bedroll Po glances over his shoulder at Tigress, who he hasn't spoken to since their awkward discussion the night previous. Just as he looks away she glances back at him, and then back to her own pack. Over to the side, the other four exchange worried looks.)_

CRANE: I don't think we should go into the Capital with them not talking…

MONKEY: Don't worry. I've got this. _(He glances quickly over to Master Shifu, then, in the blink of an eye, snags a banana from Po's pack, clambers up a tree with branches overshadowing the camp, snacks on the fruit and drops the peel down between the two masters.)_

PO: _(Counting)_ Two packs of noodles, three radishes…wait, hold on, where's my spice kit. _(Standing up and looking around)_ Tigress, have you seen my– _whoa!_

_(He, predictably, slips on the banana peel and stumbles backwards, rolling straight into Tigress's belongings as she jumps out of the way. Over by the tree Monkey stifles a laugh with his hands, and then puts on a professional face when Viper shoots him an unimpressed look.)_

PO: _(Wincing)_ Ooh… _(He opens his eyes.)_ Oh. Uh– hi, Tigress…? _(The other warrior is standing above him, eyes glowing fainting in the dim light, with her paws on her waist and a wry smirk.)_

TIGRESS: _(Offering him a paw up)_ I assure you, your spice kit is not over here.

PO: Heh… _(Glances over his shoulder at Monkey, who gives him the "thumbs up" and smile. Po, looking a little confused, turns back to Tigress.)_ So, uh, I guess you're not mad at me anymore…?

TIGRESS: _(Kneeling down to re-do her bedroll)_ I was never angry with you, Po, I just… reacted poorly, last night.

PO: Listen, if I made you uncomfortable–

TIGRESS: _(Firmly, turning to face him as she slings her bedroll over her shoulders)_ Discomfort is the result of my people's actions, not your questions. _(Seriously, setting a paw on his shoulder)_ I'm sorry.

PO: _(Blinks in surprise, and then grins and waves it off)_ It's fine. Sheesh, such a long face. _(Tigress smiles slightly despite herself.)_ Man, I can't wait to try some of the local Capital chow; I'm starving.

TIGRESS: I'm sure the royal palace will feed us well…

_(The other Four, peering on at their oblivious friends, exchange collective fist/wing/tail bumps.)_

* * *

_[Scene: still the forest; the seven masters are making their way along the path. As they leave behind the treeline and come up over the edge of the hill, they find themselves on a cliff. All seven of them stop, and each the six students' mouths drop in stunned awe.]_

PO: Whoa…

_[Ahead of them stretches a great plain at the foothill of the mountains. Far below them, stretching almost as far as the eye can see in the turquoise pre-dawn, is a sea of thousands upon thousands of tile-roofed houses and shops, many with lamps and lanterns glimmering with gold or red light—a massive ancient Chinese city.]_

SHIFU: The Northern Capital. _(Turning to his students.)_ This is the grandest city in all of China, and that— _(His staff shoots out, indicating in the distance a walled square complex of beautiful palaces)—_ is the Forbidden City: the very home of the Emperor. Only a privileged few ever have the honor of entering it, and you, my students, are among those few.

PO: So like… how do we do this? Do we just walk up to the gates and…

SHIFU: _(Cutting him off)_ It is safest for all of you to follow my lead and do _exactly_ as I say. _(Pacing in front of them.)_ When you greet the emperor, you must never address him directly, but rather only through his servants. _(Po opens his mouth; Shifu hastily holds up a paw.)_ In fact, don't speak. I'll handle all the talking.

PO: Jeez, don't have much faith in us, do you…

SHIFU: _(Continuing as if not hearing him)_ You must never look directly at the emperor. When you bow to him, you must ensure that your forehead strikes the floor loud enough to produce a satisfying sound, to show sufficient respect.

MANTIS: Uhh– all of us?

SHIFU: And most importantly, remember: _(At the gravity in his tone, his students sober.)_ For as much as you hold his safety in your hands, he holds yours lives in his. You must do nothing which would bring his Imperial Majesty even the slightest offense. Am I understood?

ALL SIX: _(Fist-in-palm bowing)_ Yes, Master Shifu.

* * *

_[Scene shifts to the students and Shifu making their way through the dark pre-dawn city. The streets are mostly dark, especially the back-alley they're traversing to remain unnoticed; occasionally a warm glow of golden light will illuminate one of the windows of the backs of the houses and shops on either side. Mantis is taking point, hopping ahead of the group and then, when he sees it's safe, waving them forward. Above them a shadow crosses the waning moon and swoops down, landing in font of them.]_

CRANE: No aerial surveillance, Master.

SHIFU: _(Satisfied)_ Excellent.

MANTIS: _(Hopping back to them)_ Is all this sneaking around really necessary? I mean, the Ten Thousand already know we're coming.

MONKEY: We were not exactly inconspicuous on our journey here...

SHIFU: Nevertheless, it is better to seize the element of surprise whenever we are able.

_[Shot shifts ahead; Mantis checks out a cross-road, and waves the others ahead out of the alleyway. As they're crossing the cross-road, Po's eyes suddenly catch on several open-early food stands up on the corner.]_

PO: _(Slows his stealth-jog to a normal jog as he spies the food. His stomach growls, and he looks down, and then up again.)_

_(Master Shifu is standing right in front of him.)_

PO: _(Startling and hopping backwards)_ Ay-ha-ha! _(Shifu looks unimpressed.)_ Okay, scaring me like that is _not_ good for my stealth!

SHIFU: Panda. Focus.

PO: Oh come on, you said we could get breakfast! Besides, do you _re-eally_ want my belly rumbling in front of the Emperor? _(Raises his eyebrows. Shifu looks annoyed, and then relents with a sigh and gestred paw, acknowledging that his student has a point.)_

MANTIS: Oh thank the gods. _(Hopping over Po's shoulder towards the stall.)_ If he hadn't said something I was going to.

PO: _(Grins smugly at Shifu. His master looks even more annoyed.)_

SHIFU: Be _careful._ Try not to draw attention to yoursel– aaand they're already gone. _(Five of the six are already slithering/running/hopping ahead.)_ Perfect. We'll be assassinated by daybreak.

TIGRESS: _(Reassuring)_ I'll keep an eye on them, Master.

SHIFU: Thank you, Tigress. _(As she turns to go.)_ Tigress? _(She turns back; he wavers and then gives in.)_ One order of dumplings and some rice.

TIGRESS: _(With a small smile)_ Yes, Master. _(Hurries after the others.)_

_(She jogs up to the others where Po is relating orders to the vendor:)_

PO: Okay, order of dumplings for Viper, fried rice for Crane– _(The vendor, a pig, is hurriedly scribbling down their order on a pad)_ –fried _bananas_ for Monkey—Tigress, you want anything?

TIGRESS: Fried tofu, and dumplings and rice for Master Shifu.

PO: —One order of fried tofu, dumplings and rice, one vegetable dumpling for Mantis and an order of noodles for me. Got all that? _(The vendor nods frantically, finishing the order.)_ Great.

_(The group moves away from the stand to make room for potential new customers. As Crane starts describing the layout of the city he saw from his surveillance to the others, Po and Tigress end up in a semi-separate group of their own as they wait.)_

PO: _(Excitedly)_ I can't believe we're really here! I mean I've wanted to come to the Capital ever since I was a kid; and to actually be meeting the Emperor–!

TIGRESS: _(Unable to contain her own nervous excitement)_ It is an honor unlike any other.

PO: What do you think he's like? Do you think he's terrifying? Noble? Commanding?

TIGRESS: He was once a scholar and is now a great ruler, so I'm sure he is very wise. But Po– _(growing serious)_ –try not to get too caught up in the ceremony; we're here to work, not to play tourist.

PO: I know, I know. _(Sobering)_ I mean, it's all fun and games when it's just a bedtime story, but if the Ten Thousand are actually real…

TIGRESS: They haven't been this active in thirty years. And it's impossible to know who is and is not a member of their ranks, though I think it's unlikely they've already infiltrated the Palace– _(Her ear twitches and tail lashes suddenly, and she abruptly stops talking.)_

PO: _(Concerned)_ What?

_(Tigress flickers her eyes meaningfully towards the vendor. The pig startles badly at her gaze and quickly drops his own to his sautéeing pan, but he briefly glances up again at Tigress and then back down, clearly nervous. Po looks at his friend, confused, and watches as a look of comprehension crosses her face, quickly followed by an expression of half-hidden shame, which she forcibly suppresses as she turns back to Po.)_

TIGRESS: _(Under her breath)_ We shouldn't talk about this where we could be overheard; it's not safe. _(Glancing back to the vendor.)_ …This isn't the Valley of Peace.

PO: Yeah…good point.

VENDOR: Order up.

_(The other four hurry back over, and the six students get their food. As they leave to go back to Master Shifu, Po hesitates beside the stand as if to say something to the vendor, but thinks better of it and follows the others.)_

* * *

_[They make their way through the city. As the sky is turning from lavender to magenta, they at last arrive at a wide moat about the size of a city street. A small fisherman's boat is waiting for them there, which ferries them across to the palace's tall stone walls. They are given nods by guards on the barbican walls who lower long rope bridges for them to climb up. They do so, Po with some huffing. When he reaches the top he collapses onto the walkway of the barbican, puffing for air.]_

PO: Why– again– didn't we take– the main gate?

SHIFU: Stealth, Dragon Warrior, stealth.

PO: We're on top of a wall, how is this stealthy! Aghah…

VOICE: Is… he alright?

_(Po sits up and turns around. A familiar leopard guard is waiting for them, with several duck guards arranged behind him.)_

SHIFU: _(Annoyed)_ He's fine. Panda! _(Po quickly stands up.)_ Please, try to act presentable!

WU: _(Suppressing an amused smile on his spotted muzzle)_ We apologize for the unorthodox manner of entry, but in case of an attack at the gates, we wanted to be entirely sure of your safe arrival to his Imperial Majesty. _(Bowing fist-in-paw.)_ My name is Wu; I serve as the head of the Palace Guard here in the Forbidden City. His Majesty requests your presence immediately.

PO: Uh– I mean, you sure he doesn't want us to freshen up a little? We've been traveling for months, noooot exactly sure we smell too fresh if you know what I–

SHIFU: _(Hissing)_ Panda!

WU: _(Chuckling, a rumbling growl sound)_ His Majesty was insistent on greeting you immediately. Please, right this way…

_(They are led down into the palace complex by the barbican stairs and through the smaller gates protecting the various governmental buildings, until they reach the impressively-decorated gates into the main courtyard. As they pass through, Po stumbles to a halt in shock.)_

PO: Whoa…

_(The others stop in awe around him, even Master Shifu. Before them lies the Hall of Supreme Harmony: two tiers tall, preceded with layers of marble staircases, it is a resplendent palace of red pillars, jade-green archways and great sloping roofs of tiles. Each corner of the roof is decorated with a row of roof-charms in the form of various animals, the beginning with a dragon and ending with a phoenix-like creature.)_

WU: _(Coming up beside them)_ Worked here for over thirty years. Still gets to me every day. _(Nodding towards the palace)_ This way.

_(They approach the palace nervously, the students looking around as if they feel out of place. They are conducted by more guards into the hall, which is even more dazzling and ornate than the exterior. As the seven masters enter they are greeted by a glorious hall of polished stone floors, deep garnet-red pillars stretching to either side and six golden pillars in the center, emblazoned with gilt dragons looking inwards towards the throne. The ceiling above the throne features a golden sculpture of a dragon similar to that in the jade palace, but with a giant pearl in its mouth._

_The Dragon Throne itself slowly comes into view as the shot descends, revealing a wrought golden throne and backing-screen, each covered with golden dragons—five and nine respectively. As the dawn sunlight breaks into the hall it strikes off the dragons, glittering in a dazzling array as the shot pans down, revealing…)_

STUDENTS & SHIFU: _(Quickly dropping into kowtows)_ Your Majesty.

_(...a very small rabbit, sitting upon the Imperial Throne in an equally small golden robe and wearing scholars' pince-nez spectacles.)_

EMPEROR: _(Kindly)_ Welcome, Masters Shifu, Tigress, Crane, Viper, Mantis, Monkey. Welcome, Dragon Warrior. Please, rise.

MONKEY: _(Whispering to Mantis)_ Weren't we supposed to hit our heads on the floor or something?

SHIFU: _(Rising, eyes respectfully lowered and speaking to one of the waiting rabbit attendants)_ Please tell his Imperial Majesty that we are honored beyond all honors to be received at his–

EMPEROR: Oh, no, there's no need for all that! _(Hops down off his throne.)_

SHIFU: _(Master Shifu's eyes flicker over in a brief moment in pure shock, before hurriedly dropping them again.)_ I– forgive me, your Majesty, I did not know–

EMPEROR: No no, nothing to forgive! _(Looking positively delighted as he hurries down the jade dais.)_ I know it's a little unorthodox, but you are my guests here! Besides— _(beaming up at them)_ —I am your biggest fan!

PO: Ha-ha yeah! _(Elbowing Shifu.)_ I like this guy!

SHIFU: _(Mumbling)_ Of course you do.

EMPEROR: Ever since Master Oogway foretold who would fulfill the role of my safekeeping, I have kept a close watch on the students of the Jade Palace. You all are truly remarkable!

TIGRESS: _(Stammering)_ Your- your Majesty, we are humbled by your, um– appreciation of our talents. _(Fist-in-paw bowing.)_ We assure you, we will put them entirely at your service.

EMPEROR: _(Brightly)_ Oh I don't doubt that! _(Growing serious.)_ But we have little time to lose. Grandmaster Shifu, do your students know the contents of the prophecy?

SHIFU: _(Inclining his head)_ No, your Majesty. I have our copy in my safekeeping.

EMPEROR: Very good. All of you, come with me. It is time you knew of your destiny.

* * *

_[Scene: shot of the outside of the Hall of Literary Glory, a smaller building with red walls and red pillars. The shot then moves into the Hall, where there have been shelves arranged around a sitting area with raised-dais desks.]_

_(The Emperor selects from within a chest a very thin scroll in its case and then locks the chest again. He hops up onto the dais and sets the scroll down on the writing desk.)_

EMPEROR: Grandmaster Shifu, the scroll.

_(Shifu sets down the pack he has been carrying and retrieves from it the massive Scroll of Prophecy. As the Emperor goes to open the small Imperial scroll's case, however, Shifu's eyes sudden widen and he flings out a paw.)_

Shifu: Wait. _(The Emperor looks up in surprise, and Shifu realizes what he's just done.)_ Forgive me, your Majesty—but look. _(He points to the gilt seal ring around the top of the scroll.)_

TIGRESS: It's been tampered with…

SHIFU: It could be a trap. If you will permit one of my students, your Majesty–

EMPEROR: Oh! Certainly… _(He passes the scroll case over to Po, who warily steps back a safe distance from the others_

PO: _(Eyes the case warily, and then takes a deep breath. He braces himself for some sort of trap, grasps the stopper, and pulls it off.)_

_(Nothing happens. Po looks at the case, then peers inside with one eye, and then tips it against his hand. He looks up.)_

PO: It's empty.

THE FIVE: What?!

SHIFU: _(Sighing)_ Of course it is.

TIGRESS: How is this possible?

EMPEROR: We have had a number of break-ins lately. But to get in and out of the palace with the scroll without being seen…

SHIFU: Then the Ten Thousand already know the prophecy's contents. _(Urgently)_ Let me through.

_(His students move aside as Shifu sets the Jade Palace's massive scroll down on the desk and unfurls it with a sweep of his paw. The heavier end goes rolling open down the other side of the dais chair as Shifu scan the lines.)_

SHIFU: Not here… no… that's not due for another two hundred years… ah. This one. _(He stands aside for his students to see. They crowd around.)_

PO: Huh. _(Taping an artistic design on the side of the lines of characters.)_ Uh, what are those… funny squiggles on the side?

TIGRESS: _(Stunned.)_ Those are my markings.

CRANE: _(Peering over her shoulder)_ Are you sure?

TIGRESS: Of course I'm sure. _(She's correct; on either side of the characters, the swirling designs mirror the markings on her face, albeit elongated up-and-down instead of side-to-side.)_

SHIFU: _(Reciting from memory, drawing their attention as they turn to him.)_ For an age Heaven has predominated upon Earth;

Now Earth takes its rightful place. Together,

The dragon and the tiger pursue endlessly the other, an ever-shifting balance.

EMPEROR & SHIFU: _(The Emperor joining in a quiet murmur)_ Where once was chaos, there will be calm.

Where once disharmony, a perfect unity.

The dragon will stand to the side,

And with the Emperor's greatest warriors at its call, the tiger shall vanquish over the usurper, preserve the dynasty,

And usher in a thousand years of peace.

_(There's a beat of ringing silence. The other Four and Po turn to look at Tigress, who has turned herself to look at the scroll.)_

PO: _(Looking with puppy-dog awe at his hero)_ …Whoa. _That_ is awesome.

TIGRESS: _(Staring down at the characters, stunned.)_ We all assumed it was Po. _(To Shifu, demanding:)_ You knew what we were all thinking; why didn't you tell me about this?

SHIFU: _(Calmly)_ First, to teach you all a lesson about prophecies and assumptions. _(Everyone except Po gives him a glare, Tigress especially.)_ Second, because I have learned that it is generally _not_ a good idea to tell someone they are subject of a prophecy before it comes to pass; and third, there are any number of prophecies concerning the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five saving China from disaster.

PO: Wait, there are?!

SHIFU: _(Grumbling)_ At least a dozen. _(Gesturing offhand to the giant scroll.)_ There's one in there just about Mantis.

MANTIS: Whoa, really? _(Hops towards the scroll, but Shifu holds up a hand.)_

SHIFU: Don't. _(Shuddering)_ It's best not to read on an empty stomach. _(Returning to the point, pacing)_ Obviously, if the Imperial copy of the scroll is missing then we can be certain it is now in the hands of the Ten Thousand. With your distinctive markings in hand, Tigress, they will seek to target you and get rid of you before you can bring the prophecy to fruition.

TIGRESS: _(Looking up from the scroll abruptly)_ Then the best thing to do is plaster my face across this whole city.

CRANE: What? Why would we do that?

TIGRESS: _(Arguing her point)_ Once they know I've arrived they'll probably send an assassin; we can take the assassin captive, interrogate them for information and then–

PO: _(Excitedly)_ And then infiltrate their headquarters!

TIGRESS: Precisely, Dragon Warrior.

SHIFU: _(Looking surprised)_ That… is an excellent plan, Tigress. Well done.

TIGRESS: _(Calculating)_ Their greatest strength is knowing the faces of the people who will defeat them. We will turn that strength into _their_ weakness.

EMPEROR: _(Interjecting pleasantly)_ Then it is settled. _(The six and Shifu turn to look at him.)_ I believe I have just the opportunity you need. Here in the Capital, we call it… "making an entrance."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I neither own the rights to DreamWorks, Kung Fu Panda, the Kung Fu Panda cinematic universe nor any of its associated media, derivatives or products. I do not profit from this work.**

* * *

_[Scene: midday, the main city street leading up to the Meridian Gate of the Forbidden City. Chattering and celebrating crowds have gathered along the streets as festive music plays. Shot lingers over them and then zooms ahead, over the Meridian Gate, the courtyards, the palaces and into the soldier's barracks._

_Po is standing in front of a mirror, fastening a yellow Imperial Jacket. The jacket is in a tunic-cut with a sash, similar to the one he wore in the Spirit Realm, and embroidered with gold-and-scarlet four-clawed dragons. As he finishes doing the fastenings he smooths the front down, looking nervous.]_

VOICE: _(From behind)_ Yellow suits you.

_(Po turns. Tigress is standing leaned up against the doorframe, regarding him with an approving smirk. Over her usual red vest she's donned her yellow imperial jacket with the white lotuses, though she hasn't fastened it yet.)_

PO: I dunno. _(Lifts the heavy sleeve with a quirked eyebrow and smile.)_ Feels kinda stuffy. Not really my style.

TIGRESS: _(Walking into the room.)_ It's an honor to be allowed to wear yellow. Only the Emperor can grant that permission; we should be proud.

PO: Yeah. _(They look at themselves a moment in the mirror, heads held high; then he turns to her.)_ Just– me, in a parade thrown by the emperor! I mean, wo-ow! _(Spins around on one foot and throws his hands up with a laugh; Tigress chuckles.)_ If you'd told me ten years ago I'd end up here…

TIGRESS: The Emperor is a wise ruler. _(Fastening her jacket in front of the mirror, but looking over her shoulder at Po.)_ When the war ended many people wanted to drive my kind out of China permanently, but he refused. He believed that for China to heal, the people had to see that what we had in common– _(finishes the last fastener)_ –was as important as what made us different. _(Looking back at the mirror proudly.)_ Things aren't perfect, but it is because of that decision that I can stand here today.

_(She looks over as the panda sets a paw on her shoulder.)_

PO: _(Sincerely)_ And now's your chance to prove him right. _(They share a smile, before a distant gong rings out, drawing their attention.)_

TIGRESS: _(Seriously)_ That's the signal. It's time. Are you ready?

PO: To tell the most feared group of villains in China that we've arrived to destroy them? Sure, why wouldn't I be? _(Tigress chuckles, and both turn as they hear noises in the doorway of Po's room. The other Four have gathered, and Po grins.)_ Let's do this.

* * *

 _[Scene shift: the outer courtyard, before the Meridian Gate. Po, Shifu and the Five are near the back, while ahead of them stretch performers and musicians._ _The rest of the Five are also dressed in yellow: Monkey has donned a yellow Imperial jacket with geometric shapes; Crane, a jacket with falling-feather patterns; Viper, a gold-and-amber fengguan headdress (without feathers); and Mantis has yellow-painted designs on his thorax.]_

 _[The Emperor is not with the parade,_ _but instead standing on the upper level of the Meridian Gate, looking north/inwards at the people in the palace courtyard. There's silence in the courtyard for the moment, before the Emperor lifts a paw. He gives a little wave, and the side-archways of the Meridian Gate are opened.]_

_[The musicians start their fanfare. The parade pours out into the street, and as they pass through the gates Po looks around in awe and amazement. People on all sides are cheering and applauding. The drummers, cymbalists and flute players are making an almighty ruckus; dragon-dance performers rear the heads of their scarlet and gold puppets up against the blue sky, and the wind tosses yellow leaves into the air like confetti.]_

_(Po and the five look around in awe; people cheer louder as they pass, throwing flowers or handfuls of confetti paper, and one rabbit lady actually faints.)_

CITIZEN 1: It's the Dragon Warrior!

CITIZEN 2: The leader of the Furious Five! He's come to save the Emperor!

_(Po looks delighted at the praise, and then notices his companion beside him. He gives Tigress a sheepish look.)_

PO: Eheh…

TIGRESS: _(Looking annoyed, but brushing it off)_ It's fine. Considering your position, it's a natural assumption…

PO: I guess…

_(In front of them, Shifu takes note of the crowd and then hurries ahead and hops up onto a large platform being carried palanquin-style by teams of pigs.)_

SHIFU: _(Loud announcing voice)_ Citizens of the Northern Capital! The Jade Palace is proud to present to you an exhibition of our finest students: the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five!

_(This is their cue; Po and the Five run ahead to the dias and board it in showy manners—Tigress landing in a pounce; Viper spring-shooting herself a board; Crane swooping down, etc.—before coming to a halt in the center. Po comes up from his roll aboard in the center of the team, fists at the ready and a grin on his face. A louder swell of cheers goes up from the crowd as the demonstration begins.)_

SHIFU: Students! _(The six snap to attention and bow; he returns it.)_ The first match: the Dragon Warrior versus Master Tigress!

_(The other four slither/scramble to the sides of the dais as Po and Tigress take their stances near the center of the mat. They size each other up, Po lifting his fists, Tigress adopting a tiger-style stance with paws open and tensed.)_

_(Shifu gives a nod to a duck waiting on the side of the dais with a gong.)_

NOISE: _GONG!_

_(Tigress lunges first; Po reacts by moving out of the way, forcing her to circle, and the match is on. They trade blows; Tigress's style is swift, brutal and direct, attacks timed with precision and power, while Po's is more circular, blocking her blows aside and forcing her to reconfigure her strategy while he reserves his strength. They're quite evenly matched, frequently switching places and revolving circularly around the center of the mat. As another cheer goes up, Po turns his head slightly.)_

PO: I think they're liking it– whoa! _(He steps aside as Tigress's fist shoots past where his eyes would have been.)_

TIGRESS: _(Taking advantage to pin his arm behind his back; Amused:)_ Don't lose your focus.

PO: Yeah, yeah. _(Stamps, aiming at her foot, forcing her to step back and giving him the opening to break free.)_

_(They back up, circling each other and readopting their stances. As they do so, however, Tigress's gaze shifts past Po, and her expression changes; she frowns, peering closer.)_

_(The one-eyed WOLF, a cloak drawn over his head, is watching her from the edge of the crowd. As Tigress tilts her head at him, he gives a slight indicative nod to the rest of the crowd, and then slips away into the throng. Tigress frowns deeper, confused.)_

_(Po, noticing that Tigress isn't paying attention as they circle, grows suspicious and glances around the crowd. As he does so, certain figures seem to stand out: a tiger watching them steely-eyed from a vegetable cart, buying nothing, a sword at his waist; another near the front of the crowd, a hilt only half-hidden under his cloak; a leopardess eyeing them as she "idly" meanders along the sidewalk behind the rest of the people, visible from his position on the dais—also carrying a sword. Each of their lower faces are covered by a scarf or kerchief. A fourth– a fifth–_

_Po's face grows nervous; he looks to the rest of the Five and Shifu, who haven't noticed, then to Tigress. She's still staring at the same spot as before, more intensely now. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the tiger with the sword lean over and say something to a newly-arrived companion. He needs a plan, and fast.)_

_(Tigress, distracted, doesn't react in time as Po lunges at her, pinning her to the ground.)_

TIGRESS: Wh–

PO: _(Whispering frantically)_ Stay down!

TIGRESS: _(Sharply)_ What?

SHIFU: One!

PO: _(Hissing)_ We're surrounded. Something's going on!

TIGRESS: _(Glances around and sees what he's talking about.)_

PO: This place is packed with civilians. What do we do?

SHIFU: Two!

TIGRESS: _(Looking around again, then taking charge.)_ You try to take one captive to interrogate later. We'll protect the townspeople. Ready? _(Po nods.)_

SHIFU: Three!

_(As the gong rings out Po jerks back; Tigress shoots off into the crowd. The suspects react half a second later, drawing their swords and converging on her while Po follows one in sharp pursuit.)_

TIGRESS: Kyah! _(Scissor-kicking one in the face, grabbing the other tiger as he drops his sword and throwing him into two oncoming opponents.)_ Crane! Get the civilians out of here!

CRANE: On it! _(Swoops away, leading groups of terrified townspeople down a side-street.)_

SHIFU: _(Spinning his staff and blocking a blow)_ Where is Po?

TIGRESS: He went to take a captive! _(Catches the leopardess in a lock; the assassin snarls at her and tries to claw her face; Tigress twists her wrist, forcing her to let go of the sword; kicks her away and throws the sword up into the air. Monkey flips himself up into the air and kicks the sword away from the group. It pins another assassin by the cloak to a wall, the blade quivering.)_

VIPER: _(Slithering up an assassin's legs and choking him out)_ Master, there are still civilians around!

SHIFU: _(Shot zooms in on his eyes and goes slow-motion for a moment as he disarms a wolf assailant of their sword, swings himself up by the staff and kicks him in the forehead. Normal speed as the wolf flies across the street, over the cowering parade performers; some of whom are being taken hostage by the assassins.)_ Free the citizens and then box the enemy in!

_(They rush the assassins and hostages; overhead, Crane's shadow suddenly swoops down from over the sun, picking up a performer's pair of dropped cymbals and clapping them over the head of one of the assassins.)_

NOISE: _CRASH!_

_(The loud noise startles the assassins, giving the others an opening; they free the hostages and then surround the assassins, who form a defensive ring, eyeing them.)_

* * *

_(Smashcut. The shot zooms along the top of the house and shop roofs. Shot turns to show a fearful-eyed tiger racing over the rooftops on all-fours.)_

_(Shot from below in an alleyway shows the fleeing assassin's silhouette leaping across the sun, followed soon after by Po's.)_

_(Shot back up. Po is gaining on him. The assassin makes the mistake of glancing back; a loose roof tile breaks off under his feet and he goes tumbling down the side of the roof. He hits the ground below in a heap. Po follows a moment later, landing in a roll and turning around to face the enemy.)_

PO: _(Wheezing)_ Aghah… you'd better be worth the trouble, buddy. _(The heap is struggling to get up; Po lifts his fists.)_ Don't suppose there's any chance you'll come quietly?

ASSASSIN: _(Draws his sword and lunges at him.)_

_(Po dodges; dodges again; dodges a third time and knocks aside his arm. He disarms the tiger, rolls around him and grabs his defenseless hand in a Wuxi Finger Hold.)_

PO: Listen, buddy, I don't wanna do this anymore than you do. _(The assassin stares at him with hard amber eyes.)_ Okay, I mean, maybe a _little_ less than you want me to–

ASSASSIN: Do it.

PO: –I mean, it's your l– huh?

ASSASSIN: Do it. You think I care about my own life?

PO: Uh– I mean, I kinda assumed… yes?

ASSASSIN: _(Chuckling)_ I am a servant of the true Emperor and his thousand-year dynasty, like my father and uncles before me. _(Claps his free paw over Po's wrist, holding the panda's paw in place.)_ There are _thousands_ of us, Dragon Warrior. So go ahead. End my life. You will only be giving me a _glorious_ death for my emperor.

PO: _(Staring at the assassin)_ …You're crazy.

_(A sudden noise breaks both their attention: a feminine cry of pain in the distance.)_

PO: Viper!

_(The assassin takes advantage of his distraction and sweeps the panda's leg; Po hits the ground with an "oof!" as the assassin breaks free, swings himself up over the wall and vanishes.)_

_(Shot shifts to Po hurrying down the now-deserted street; there are bodies of a few of the assassins lying around, but no live captives. The other Four and Shifu are gathered around a spot on the road.)_

PO: _(Running up)_ I heard Viper's scream; what happened?! _(Suddenly hushed:)_ –Oh no.

_(Viper is being carried in Tigress's paws; four deep, bleeding gashes have been torn through her green scales.)_

PO: Viper…

TIGRESS: _(Snarling)_ One drew his claws on her—that _coward!_

MANTIS: _(Hopping up to Po with a clean rag from a local shop)_ Put pressure on the wound; we gotta stop the bleeding.

PO: _(Pressing down on the wound; Viper lets out a pathetic hiss of pain.)_ Tigress, I've never seen you use your claws in a fight before.

TIGRESS: _(Fuming with anger as she cradles Viper in her paws)_ Mauling an enemy is almost always fatal; you see what a few scratches did to Viper. It should only be used as a last resort!

PO: But– she's gonna be okay, right?

VIPER: M-Master Shifu– I'm sorry– _(hissing breaths in and out)_ I failed you–

SHIFU: You didn't fail anyone, Viper, and you won't. Mantis!

MANTIS: I'm doing everything I can, but she needs a real doctor.

CRANE: I could fly her back to the palace–

MANTIS: No; that could hurt her worse.

MONKEY: We don't have a lot of options here–

_(As the debate continues, Po takes several paces back, drawing deep breaths. He looks down at his paws and then closes his eyes.)_

TIGRESS: She's hurt; doing something is better than doing nothing! _(She looks up as a shadow falls over her.)_ Po?

PO: _(Eyes still closed; taking a deep, slow breath, he kneels down next to her and hovers his paw over Viper's wound. The snake is curling on herself, shuddering.)_

_(The other Four and Shifu look at each other, startled. Po takes a deep breath, and then presses his paw gently against the wound.)_

_(Faintly at first, then brighter, a golden light begins to glow around his paw and the wound. Viper's lidded eyes flutter open, and then open wider, looking back at her scales in surprise. The light glows brilliantly for a moment and then fades away, and Po opens his eyes.)_

SHIFU: Panda… what did you…?

PO: _(Removes his paw uncertainly, looking down at his fallen comrade, and then his face lights up.)_ No way. _(The wound is mostly healed; only scarring patches in her scales remain.)_

VIPER: _(Shocked)_ Po… _(she tries to move, and then hisses and winces.)_ Ooh. Still hurts.

PO: _(Urgently to Mantis)_ It's not perfect.

MANTIS: It'll work for now. But we need to get her back to the palace, quick.

TIGRESS: _(Scooping Viper up like a bundle to carry her)_ Po, did you get your captive?

PO: No, he got away.

SHIFU: We'll worry about that later. For now, we must get Viper someplace safe.

* * *

 _[Scene: inside the palace in_ _firmary, sunset. Viper is curled up on a snake-sized cot in a spot of tangerine sunlight, resting. Outside, the palace physician, a fennec fox, shuts the door, talking to the others.]_

PO: Is she going to be okay?

PHYSICIAN: Yes—thanks to you, Dragon Warrior.

PO: Well I mean, Mantis–

PHYSICIAN: I'm afraid I have to close the infirmary to guests for the evening; rest assured she will be well cared for.

SHIFU: Thank you. We are in your debt.

_(They wander away from the building into the falling sunlight. Shifu nods to the soldier barracks.)_

SHIFU: We've all had a long day. I understand there is some plan in the works?

TIGRESS: Yes, Master.

SHIFU: Then take some time to recuperate your strength and peace of mind. I will see you in the morning.

_(He bows and leaves. The others begin to disperse, but Tigress catches Po by the arm.)_

TIGRESS: There's a garden near the barracks. Join me for a walk?

PO: Sure.

_[Back inside the infirmary, the physician lights a paper lantern near Viper's cot, providing warmth and light for the reptile as the sunlight fades away. The snake stirs sleepily and cracks an eye open as the physician moves away, closing the door behind him. The room is fairly empty, but as she looks around she notices she's not alone. A small fennec fox is sitting on the edge of the bed, staring sightlessly at the opposite wall. Viper raises her head; the girl has a guqin lain before her on the bed, and she starts to pluck it idly as Viper watches, tuning it and adjusting the pegs.]_

VIPER: _(Speaking kindly)_ You must be the physician's daughter. _(the girl's large ears flicker her way, but she doesn't turn her head)_ I love music; I used to be a ribbon dancer.

GIRL: _(Shyly)_ You're Master Viper, aren't you? I heard them bringing you in.

VIPER: Mm-hm. What's your name?

GIRL: Jingyi.

VIPER: Nice to meet you, Jingyi. _(The girl ducks her head with a smile, looking proud.)_ What are you doing in the infirmary? Are you hurt?

GIRL: _(Shaking her head.)_ No; papa thought the Dragon Warrior might be able to help me, after how he healed you. _(She plucks a few more strings on the guqin, and then gives it a strum, releasing a lovely harmonious sound.)_

VIPER: What do you mean?

GIRL: Can't you tell? _(The shot shows us the fox's face head-on; her eyes are a pale color and unfocused.)_

VIPER: _(Realizing)_ Oh—you can't see. _(The girl nods.)_ I'm sorry. The Dragon Warrior is powerful, but I don't think that's something even he can do.

GIRL: That's alright. Papa's been trying for a while now, so I didn't get my hopes up. _(Her ears flicker softly.)_ He's leaving down the walkway now, but he'll be back in a while.

VIPER: _(Giggling softly)_ You remind me of my master. He can hear almost as well as you. _(As the girl starts to play a lilting tune on the guqin, Viper adds:)_ You play very well; your father must be proud.

GIRL: _(Smiles ruefully)_ I think he more worries about me than anything. He barely lets me out of his sight; I spend most of my time here in the infirmary. _(Awkward, self-effacing laugh.)_ I guess I'm pretty helpless.

VIPER: _(Hesitates, and then slithers off her cot to the floor and up onto the fox's cot. The girl's ears flicker and follow her movements until she coils up again.)_ You know, Jingyi, my father used to worry about me, too, when I was your age.

GIRL: Really?

VIPER: Mm-hm. You see, I didn't have any fangs like the other snakes. Everyone treated me like I was helpless, too. But you know what? _(Leans forward and hisses:)_ They were all wrong. _(The girl giggles and hides it behind her paw. Viper, proudly:)_ I didn't have any fangs, it's true. But I had my strength, my agility. I developed a _new_ style of Kung Fu, based on what _I_ was good at. And now, I am one of the most feared masters in all of China! _(Encouraging:)_ Your day will come—and when it does, _nobody_ will call you helpless.

GIRL: _(Smiling)_ Thank you, Master Viper.

VIPER: My pleasure.

* * *

_[Scene: a Chinese garden. The branches of trees gently sway in the evening breeze, and autumn flowers are blooming. There is a small river with a white stone bridge crossing it, and a red-pillared and tile-roof pavilion.]_

_(Shot moves in; we see Tigress and Po crossing the bridge, talking in low voices.)_

PO: So that's why they've been having trouble interrogating captives for information?

TIGRESS: I imagine so. The Ten Thousand don't care about their own lives, only about their cause.

PO: Still, my Wuxi Finger Hold didn't even _scare_ him. I mean how crazy is that!

TIGRESS: It's not unheard of. I imagine if you hadn't killed him, he would have taken care of the matter himself.

PO: _(Eyes going widen)_ You mean… _(He draws a finger across his throat, looking sick. Tigress nods. He gets a heeby-jeebies look)_ Eesh. _(Sobering again)_ And then with Viper today… I mean, sure, we've faced down death before but… I dunno. I've just never seen one of you guys come that close.

TIGRESS: I understand. When Shen shot you with his cannon in Gongmen City, I didn't know what to do, how to lead the Five. _(Firmly, as much to herself as to him.)_ But Viper is safe, and we have to put our fears behind us to move forward with our mission.

PO: I guess… _(brightens, playfully punching her shoulder)_ And man, what about that prophecy, huh? You're gonna save the Emperor's _life,_ how cool is that!

TIGRESS: I am honored to have been chosen by the Heavens for such a task.

PO: And I mean all that weird _symbolism—_ "the dragon will stand to the side," I mean obviously that's me, but I wonder what it all means, how you're going to–

TIGRESS: _(Turning and stopping him with a paw on his shoulder)_ Po. _(He stops. Mildly amused, but reassuring:)_ Our concern should be with the present, not with the future. Prophecies are tricky things, and it's not always clear what they mean until they've already come to pass.

PO: But come _on,_ you have to be curious!

TIGRESS: _(Walking again; Po follows.)_ Master Oogway used to say that we often meet our destiny on the road we take to avoid it. _(Stopping beside a particular flowering bush with interest.)_ I study kung fu, not the movements of the planets and stars; I'm not going to speculate about the future.

PO: But why no-ot.

TIGRESS: _(Picking a flower with a satisfied nod)_ Because the last time I thought I knew what the future would hold– _(Turns to him and tucks the tiger lily behind his ear before Po can object; wryly:)_ –a panda fell out of the sky and was named the Dragon Warrior.

PO: _(Deflating)_ Okay, fine, you have a point.

TIGRESS: _(Faux-idly)_ Besides, we'll probably save China by being awesome, like usual.

PO: Yeah, I gu– he-e-y, wait a minute! _(The tiger chuckles under her breath; he nudges her with his elbow.)_ I'm rubbing off on you!

TIGRESS: Slightly.

PO: I am, I totally am!

_(Pulled-away shot of them bantering in the garden, clearly enjoying each other's company.)_

* * *

_[Scene: late at night, in a dark private room in the guard barracks. Moonlight falls through a crack in the unlocked window, falling on the stripes of a sleeping Tigress. For a moment, all is quiet… until there's the sound of the window shutters creaking open, and the chink of moonlight widens.]_

_[A soft flutter of wings sounds; a shadow enters through the window, cutting off the moonlight. Shot shows little duck feet creeping along the floor until they reach the foot of the bed, and a wing gently sets down a scroll on the floor beside the bed's feet.]_

_(On the bed, Tigress's amber eyes suddenly snap open.)_

LOI: _(Gasps and leaps back just as Tigress's paws close over where his neck had been. He takes flight as the feline snarls, heading for the window, but she leaps ahead of him and slams the shutters shut, prompting him to fly wildly in the other direction. She chases him around the room for several moments before finally pouncing on him, pinning him to the carpet.)_

TIGRESS: Got you!

LOI: P-Please, don't hurt me!

TIGRESS: _(Stands, carrying the captured duck, and stalks over to the room's lantern. As the light flares golden over the walls, she holds the bird to eye-level, studying him in a way that is uncomfortably reminiscent of Tai Lung.)_ Interesting. _(The duck quakes; she regards it with mild amusement, one brow quirked.)_ You are not who I would have sent as an assassin.

LOI: _(Squawking)_ I'm not an assassin! I'm just a messenger!

TIGRESS: _(Startled)_ A messenger?

LOI: Yes! _(Looking around nervously and lowering his voice.)_ I've been sent to invite you to a meeting with my master.

TIGRESS: And who is your master?

LOI: Isn't it obvious? _(When Tigress looks confused, he gestures to the scroll he left at the foot of her bed.)_ General Zhong.

TIGRESS: Zhong… _(She picks up the scroll with her other paw, unfurling it.)_ I know that name. He was the Tiger Emperor's most loyal follower… _(Studying the letter and then looking up in shock.)_ General Zhong is the leader of the Ten Thousand?

LOI: Of course. Who else would be? _(Tigress doesn't answer, and the duck insists:)_ I-It's no trick! He just wants to talk to you.

TIGERSS: I'm sure.

LOI: It's true!

TIGRESS: _(Dryly)_ And what would your master want from me? Is he trying to recruit me?

LOI: Yes! Yes, exactly!

TIGRESS: _(Eyes flicker ever-so-briefly to the door behind her.)_ Is that so. _(Leaning closer; in a low growl:)_ Then you can tell your _master_ that I'm not interested in joining his little pity-party. Am I clear?

LOI: _(Gulping)_ Clear. Very clear.

TIGRESS: Good. _(Goes to the window and drops him out. The bird squawks as he drops a few feet, and then flies off again. She steps back and glances to the door.)_ Crane, after him. Don't be seen.

_(The door opens, revealing the others, sans Viper, lying in wait—Tigress hadn't been sleeping at all, but rather setting the trap.)_

CRANE: On it. _(Bird-runs to the window and then takes off, vanishing into the night.)_

PO: Why'd you let him go? I thought the plan was to interrogate him.

TIGRESS: An assassin is one thing, but they might have gotten suspicious if their messenger didn't come back and abandoned their hideout. Now we can ambush them any time we choose.

MANTIS: Kind of weird that they, you know…tried to recruit you…

TIGRESS: _(Brushing it off and sitting down on her bed again)_ It's less hassle for them if they can avoid a fight; if I were them I'd do the same thing. For now, we wait until Crane gets back with his information.

_[Shot of her window from the outside, as a shadow swoops across the shot, which pans up. A few moments later, a crane silhouette flies across the moon.]_

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please like and review to tell me what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own the rights to DreamWorks, Kung Fu Panda, the Kung Fu Panda cinematic universe nor any of its associated media, derivatives or products. I do not profit from this work.
> 
> A/N: I've had a few questions about my update schedule; honestly guys, I'm sorry to say but there really isn't one. I'm studying for my grad school final exams as well as planning my wedding at the moment, so I kind of write this when I get the chance. But thank you all for your enthusiasm and support!

Chapter 5

* * *

_[Scene: midair, over the Forbidden City. The faint sound of wind is in our ears, the shot sighting along Crane's back as he glides through the air, eyes narrowed and pinned on the back of the departing duck. He glances down as he passes over an inner wall and gives a nod to the "gambling" guards below, who have pretended to not notice the intruder. They nod back. Crane refocuses on the target, rising to hover above and behind on a higher current, never in direct line with the moonlight.]_

_(LOI and Crane's flightpath leaves the forbidden city. As they do so, two shadows, originally looking like stone roof charms, take off from a shop rooftop and trail behind Loi as a defense guard, heading west. The rear guard is composed of two hawks, both wearing armor over their heads and wing-joints and spur-like coverings on their talons.)_

CRANE: _(Frowns in confusion at the armor. The birds begin to move over the city, and Crane takes every opportunity to weave in and out of buildings, hiding behind pagodas.)_

_(Shot from a shop window below: a young GOSLING, looking up at the moon, sees Crane's silhouette passing overhead and lets out a gasp.)_

GOSLING: No way…

_(LOI and his guard suddenly bank, forcing Crane to follow as they make a half-circle and turning back eastward, now south of the Forbidden City.)_

CRANE: _(Muttering to himself)_ Diversion tactics. Where are you headed…?

NOISE: _Flap! Flap! Flap! (Wingbeats, rising upwards. Crane looks back, startled.)_

GOSLING: _(Rising, laboriously, into view)_ Are you– Master– Crane?

CRANE: Uh–

GOSLING: It is you! I can't believe it! _(Being very loud)_ M-my name's Qiu-Li; I'm your biggest fan!

CRANE: Th-that's nice, Qiu-Li, but I'm kind of busy right now–

GOSLING: I have your action figure! Can you really do barrel rolls and tail dives? And do you really have six different moves of kung-fu-action?! _(Does a little kick mid-air, dropping a few feet before his wings lift him up again.)_

CRANE: Uh– _(Glances forward again. Loi is still there, but the hawks are gone.)_ What the–

GOSLING: W-What is it–?!

CRANE: Shh! _(The Gosling shuts up, looking hurt, as the master looks left and right, arching his long neck. There's nobody ahead of him but Loi; the hawks are gone.)_ Oh-h-h, we are _so_ screwed.

GOSLING: What? Mmf! _(His words are muffled as Crane's long legs suddenly grab him out of the air and clap over his mouth..)_

CRANE: Hold on, kid. _(Spreads his wings and quickly rises up into the air, breaking up into the low misty clouds hovering over the city. He unmuffles the gosling as they're lost in the fog.)_

GOSLING: Wow! I've never been up so high before–

CRANE: _(Hissing)_ Look, Qiu-Li, you've gotta be quiet!

GOSLING: _(Eagerly whispering)_ Why? Ooh! Are you on a mission?

CRANE: Well, uh– _(Looking around in the cloud formations; it seems pretty empty.)_ Yeah, I'm on a mission, a-and if those guys catch me they're not gonna like having a witness. _(He looks down. The gosling is peering up at him with trusting eyes.)_ Aw man. Look, just—keep quiet, okay? I think I lost them.

GOSLING: _(Whispering)_ Okay. _(Settles into Crane's talons, looking delighted.)_

_(For a long moment, there is silence. Crane glides steadily through the cloud formations, the moonlight occasionally breaking through in patches.)_

_(And then, two dark shapes cut through the fog, rising to level with him in the air. The birds of prey hover on either side, and Crane gulps. Qiu-Li hunches in his talons, looking suddenly scared.)_

_(Crane looks right and then left, calculating. Suddenly, he barrel-rolls, flipping midair over the left goshawk and banking around in a loop. With frightening agility, the goshawks change course to follow.)_

GOSLING: Uh, Master Crane! They're following us!

CRANE: Yeah, kid, I can see that! _(Wheels again, diving into a cloud formation. The goshawks punch through the cloud after him; Crane spots a shadow rising quickly underneath him just before one of the goshawks pierces upwards through the mist, rolling and raking his spurred talons at Crane's underbelly. The larger bird yelps and spins out of the way, losing altitude and banking through the air.)_ Oh man! Not good!

GOSLING: Master Crane!

CRANE: Hold on! _(Wheels around a cloud pillar, but the shadows are still after him like black darts, orange eyes glowing in the dark. He dives to a lower layer, mist trailing off his wingtips.)_

GOSLING: Y-You can outfly them, righ?

CRANE: Are you kidding me?! These guys are hawks! _(Panting as he strains to get ahead, wings pumping.)_ I've got an idea.

GOSLING: W-what are you gonna do?

CRANE: Just—don't throw up on me, okay, I _hate_ vomit! _(Pulls his wings in and dives.)_

_(They pierce down through the cloud layer again, the two darts hot on their tails. The city looms in front of them, neighborhoods, blocks, rooftops—Crane squints as the gosling screams—and—)_

_(He pulls out of the dive just in time, spreading his wings and swooping upwards as a sickening CRUNCH sounds in the alleyway behind him.)_

GOSLING: _(Looking back; only one dart is following)_ You got one!

CRANE: Going up! _(Loop-de-loops upside down as the other goshawk flies through his circle and then shoots straight upwards into the sky. He banks right; the goshawk banks left. Both miss each other in the middle. They loop again, the city rising and falling out of view behind them.)_

_(As they cross in mid-air, the goshawk extends its armored talons; Crane's free talon skitters uselessly off the wing-armor, and he lets out a gasp and immediately loses altitude as large bloody scratches are ripped through his white chest-feathers.)_

GOSLING: _(Screaming)_ Master Crane!

CRANE: _(Wheeling, struggling to stay afloat as he gasps:)_ I'm okay. Just a scratch—oh no. _(The hawk is turning around again, orange eyes sighting down the larger bird.)_ Oh man. Kid! Open your wings!

_(The goose doesn't have time to ask why before Crane suddenly throws him up into the air and kicks him skywards. The kid squawks and flaps his wings at the parabola's arc, peering down at the city far, FAR below.)_

GOSLING: _(Panicking at how high up he is)_ Uh– uhh-! _(As he watches, below him Crane wheels around as the goshawk does the same. They shoot past each other; blood flies, and the goshawk banks and starts spiraling downwards. Crane swoops upwards in a flash of white.)_

CRANE: _(Panting)_ I got him in the eyes. He won't be able to follow us now. Come on! _(Grabs the kid out of midair and plummets to the ground.)_

_[Shot shifts to Crane and the gosling swooping down to earth in an empty alleyway. Crane lets go of the goose and stumbles sideways, collapsing against a wall and clutching his wing to his chest.]_

CRANE: Oh man. _(Pulls his feathers away to see blood.)_ That was close, that was way too…

GOSLING: Um, Master Crane–

CRANE: _(Snapping and flinging up a wing)_ Don't–! _(The goose stops, startled, and steps back.)_ Don't… talk to me, for a second.

GOSLING: But I–

CRANE: Do you have _any_ idea how much danger you were in?! _(The kid shuts up.)_ Those were war hawks, Qiu-Li, for the Ten Thousand! That armor wasn't for show! _(The goose looks hurt.)_ You were almost killed, and I _failed_ my mission!

GOSLING: I'm sor–

CRANE: Sorry doesn't fix it! _(He closes his eyes and pants a few more breaths, clearly in pain. A snuffling noise starts up, and when he opens his eyes again he sees the kid is tearing up. Immediately feeling guilty:)_ Oh– look, um, kid, I'm sorry. I know you didn't mean… _(Qiu-Li starts to cry for real.)_ Uh oh.

GOSLING: _(Wailing)_ I'm sorry! I-I m-m-messed up your m-mission and–

CRANE: No, no! I mean, yes, you did, but– _(Qiu-Li sobs again.)_ Listen… I'm sorry. I was way too harsh, you're just a kid. _(Awkwardly patting the kid with his wing.)_ Come on. L-let's get you home; where do you live?

_(Shot moves ahead to Crane and the goose walking through the streets. The kid looks morose, but thankfully isn't crying anymore. Crane is limping but trying to hide it whenever the kid looks his way.))_

CRANE: Look, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry.

GOSLING: S'okay.

CRANE: No, it's not. You're just a kid; I shouldn't have been so harsh. _(Hesitating)_ Listen, kid… people like me–

GOSLING: _(Looking up, still with that puppy-dog worship)_ H-heroes?

CRANE: A-alright, heroes… we're just like everyone else, okay? Just like you. _(Kinder)_ Which means sometimes we make mistakes, a-and we have good days and bad days… Anybody can be a hero. Even you.

GOSLING: R-really? You mean it?

CRANE: Sure. But… if anybody can be a hero, that means heroes can be… just like anyone else. _(Apologetically)_ I'm sorry for snapping at you. I'm just under a lot of pressure right now.

GOSLING: D-Did I ruin your mission?

CRANE: _(Hesitates, and then decides to fudge the truth a bit)_ Nothing me and the rest of the Five can't fix. _(The Gosling looks a little less morose.)_ Are we close to your house?

GOSLING: Y-yeah; just down this street. Th-thanks, Master Crane…

CRANE: Don't worry about it. _(The kid looks down at his feet, and Crane nudges him with his wing.)_ Hey. _(The kid looks up.)_ You were pretty brave up there.

GOSLING _(Grins despite himself)_ Thanks.

_(They reach the house; Crane pecks at the door with his beak like he's knocking. After a moment the door opens; he quickly takes off his hat and uses it to hide the scratches on his breast.)_

MOTHER GOOSE: Qiu-Li? You're supposed to be asleep! _(To Crane, recognizing him:)_ Wait, aren't you–

CRANE: _(Quickly cutting in)_ I-I was just flying by when your son mistook me for Master Crane of the Furious Five. _(The chick looks up at him in surprise, but Crane ignores him with a forced laugh.)_ C-Can you imagine? Me, a kung fu master, with these skinny legs!

MOTHER GOOSE: _(Mortified)_ I am _so_ sorry. Master Crane is his hero, but _(sternly)_ that is _no reason_ for him to go _sneaking out_ at night and _bothering strangers,_ right, Qiu-Li?

GOSLING: Y-yes, mom.

MOTHER GOOSE: _(Shepherding him inside with her wing; to Crane:)_ Thank you so much for bringing him back.

CRANE: No trouble, madame. Your son seems like a good kid. _(He gives a nod to Qiu-Li, who blinks, and then smiles and gives him a grateful nod back.)_ Have a good night.

MOTHER GOOSE: Yes, thank you. Qiu-Li: _bed. (Escorts her son inside, who looks back at Crane in surprise. The larger bird winks, and then the mother closes the door.)_

_(Immediately as soon as it's closed, Crane lets out a pained gasp and leans against the wall, taking several deep breaths as he puts his hat back on. The wound is clearly paining him more than he let on. After taking a breather he spreads his wings and gives them a few flaps.)_

CRANE: _(Hissing)_ Ooh. Ouch. _(Taking off into the night.)_ That's gonna leave a mark…

* * *

_[Scene: back at the palace. Po is packing back and forth while the others and Shifu wait for Crane to return.]_

TIGRESS: _(Anxiously)_ He should have been back by now.

PO: What if he's been captured? What if they're torturing him?

VIPER: Don't say that!

SHIFU: It won't help to dwell on it. We just have to wait until he returns or until we receive a ransom note.

PO: _(Pacing again, making a worried "mrm!" noise as his face scrunches up—and then he stops as he sees a shadow outside his window.)_ Look! _(Shifu and the students crowd around the window. The shadow comes more into view: it's Crane, flying badly.)_ It's him!

TIGRESS: He's injured.

CRANE: _(Flies in through the window shakily and half-collapses onto the floor, panting.)_ Oh man. Solid ground.

VIPER: _(Slithering up to him)_ You're hurt!

TIGRESS: _(Urgently, kneeling down beside him)_ Crane, what happened.

CRANE: _(Out of breath from the strain of flying injured, shaking his head)_ I lost him. Thanks, Mantis. _(Lifts his wings for Mantis's bandage rolls; the bug winces at the sight of the bird's white feathers stained with scarlet splotches and streaks.)_ He had a rear guard; I was hiding on a higher current, but this kid totally blew my cover! I barely got us out of there alive. I'm sorry, guys.

VIPER: _(Sympathetically)_ You're safe; that's the most important thing.

SHIFU: _(Demanding)_ Did you see which way he was flying?

CRANE: Southeast. That's all I know.

TIGRESS: That's something, at least. We can work from that, Crane, good job.

CRANE: These _guys_ he had—they weren't just some angry insurgents, Master. _(Shifu's frown deepens, concerned.)_ They had _armor,_ and their aerial attacks—they acted like soldiers.

TIGRESS: _(Frowning to herself)_ The messenger said he served General Zhong…. _(Looking at her teacher anxiously:)_ Master, I don't think these are the actions of a few angry individuals.

SHIFU: _(Grimly)_ Nor do I, Tigress. It is as I feared: _(his students turn to him, worried)_ the Ten Thousand are forming a true army. We must inform the Emperor.

* * *

_[Scene: large wooden doors being thrown open. The Five, Po and Shifu enter a bustling imperial office in the morning sunlight: officials sit at low or raised desks with brushes while guards in armor hurry between them.]_

_(WU, in guard armor, comes up beside the group in the doorway and turns to them with a smile.)_

WU: Welcome to the head offices of the imperial guard.

SHIFU: _(Looking up and around in awe)_ Impressive.

WU: Wait 'til you see our break room.

_[Smashcut to a large map being tossed down a table and rolled out with a flourish.]_

WU: This map shows every street and building in the Northern Capitol. _(The map of the Capitol glimmers faintly gold in the morning light, showing the Forbidden City, the Imperial City around it, the rest of the capitol sectors and the shipping canals.)_ We've raided the Ten Thousand's hideouts here, and here… _(places black blocks on two locations in the city)_ but weren't able to take any prisoners to interrogate. We suspect the main hideout is somewhere in the southeastern commercial sectors, by the Grand Canal.

CRANE: That was the way I saw the messenger headed.

WU: _(To Shifu)_ Grandmaster, the Guard's resources are at your disposal.

SHIFU: Actually, Master Tigress will be taking lead of this mission. _(Gesturing up to his student, who looks surprised.)_

TIGRESS: Master, are you sure? With a matter this serious…

SHIFU: _(Calmly)_ Oogway himself foretold your importance to this task, Tigress, and I have learned not to question his judgement. _(She bows fist-in-pam to him.)_

WU: Well then. _(Tigress looks back at him; he smiles.)_ We await your orders, Master Tigress.

TIGRESS: _(Glances around at her comrades and the gathering imperial guards, looking, to the knowing eye, more nervous than usual. Nevertheless she turns towards the map, narrowing her eyes as she studies it.)_ The Ten Thousand seem to like causing fear among the people…do we know where they'll strike next?

WU: We have informants in the underground who keep us aware of threats to the city, but the Ten Thousand are more careful than most.

TIGRESS: I'm certain they'll attack again. And when they do… _(takes several yellow-painted blocks, and places them in the center of the Forbidden City),_ …we will be ready.

* * *

_[Shot: montage of the group trying, and failing, to capture and interrogate a member of the Ten Thousand while simultaneously stopping terror attacks:]_

_[The group is spying at night, perched on rooftops and leaping from one to the other against the moonlight. They watch some sort of sneaky dealing going on down below, but when they jump down and arrest the pair the pig they've arrested laughs awkwardly and shows the illicit goods he has inside his outer-robe. Annoyed, the group turns around—just in time to see a masked figure scamper away through the shadows, as the building behind them explodes.]_

_[In an arson attack, buildings are burning in a neighborhood of the town. Po and the Five are hurrying townspeople out of the burning buildings and trying to save lives. Mantis chases a masked cat-like figure through a burning building, hopping under the burning timbers, only to find that the cat has disappeared out the other side.]_

_[Back at the guard offices, at their respective loaned desks. Po gains a despairing look as stack after stack of intelligence briefings are placed in front of him, so tall it blocks him from view.]_

_[Fight at the river: a bridge has been destroyed. The group is battling a party of assassins, who at a shouted command leap over a building and vanish without a trace.]_

_[At the office, Po is sleeping and drooling on a stack of paper; he startles awake as Tigress passes behind him and smacks the top of his head.]_

_[In quick succession, shots of the group arriving at one, two, and then three different terror acts, each time just seconds too late from catching the culprits.]_

_[They arrive too late for the fourth time—just in time for TIgress to chase after a fleeing masked figure. She rounds a corner and, again, he's gone. Tigress snarls and punches a wall, cracking it, before stalking away past the others, who share looks.]_

_[Transition fade to the palace at sunset...]_

* * *

_[Scene: sunset, in the palace garden. Po is walking along, admiring the trees. It is now later in the fall, the leaves drifting down continuously, and the garden is colored more in red than yellow; clearly several weeks have passed. Po pauses underneath a plum tree, looking up in delight, and then quickly looks around to see if there's anyone around, before sneaking over to the tree and grabbing hold of a branch.]_

EMPEROR'S VOICE: Oh! Dragon Warrior!

PO: Euayh! _(Jumps and turns around, startled. The emperor has just come around the bend in the path.)_ Oh! Um, your Majesty! I was just– uhh…

EMPEROR: _(Looking delighted as he hurries up to Po)_ I see you've noticed our plum trees. Aren't they lovely this time of year?

PO: Um y-yeah. _(Hopefully)_ The, uh, the plums look delicious.

EMPEROR: The cooks harvest them at the end of the month and make the most wonderful pastries with them. _(Obliviously walking away from the tree, much to Po's disappointment; the panda follows him.)_ You and the Five have been so busy with the guards, it must be nice to take a break and visit the gardens.

PO: _(Joking)_ Yeah, it feels like all I do these days is read intelligence reports. I miss the days when we could just punch our problems away. _(The Emperor chuckles.)_ Viper even found Tigress sleeping in the guard offices one night.

EMPEROR: Thank you all for working so hard for me. I knew when I called on the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five that I would be in safe hands.

PO: Uh… your Majesty, can I ask you something? _(The emperor gestures for him to continue as they walk over the bridge under the scarlet maple trees.)_ Master Shifu told us to like, not talk to you and stuff, but you're… way more chill than I thought an emperor would be.

EMPEROR: _(Laughing sheepishly and closing his eyes)_ Oh. I'm sorry, but, well, I wasn't raised to be an emperor, after all. Sometimes I forget. _(Adjusting his glasses and opening his eyes.)_ Besides, all these rules can be so stuffy. Use this hand, wear this hat, say this not that—it's hard to get the important things done!

PO: I know, right! Aw man, finally, someone else who gets it!

EMPEROR: _(Happily)_ I believe you and I are alike in many ways, Dragon Warrior.

PO: _(Surprised, but delighted)_ Oh, uh– you think so?

EMPEROR: Indeed. We were both, let us say, _unexpected_ phenomena—lifted up by fate from a lower station into one beyond our wildest dreams, foretold and chosen through Grandmaster Oogway's great wisdom. _(Smiles up at him.)_ It's a bit disorienting at first, isn't it?

PO: _(Laughing)_ You're telling me! I mean some days I still don't know why they let a guy who almost burnt down the Jade Palace with a fireworks chair–

EMPEROR: A what?

PO: –Become Dragon Warrior! For a while I wasn't sure Oogway made the right decision.

EMPEROR: And yet, both of us were chosen for a reason. I for my talents—and you for yours.

PO: Ha! I'm not sure about talents; trust me, your Majesty, this is all training. _(Pats his, somewhat smaller than years before, belly.)_

EMPEROR: _(Mildly)_ It is more than that. It is said that you, Dragon Warrior, love Kung Fu more than any of the other masters—even, forgive me, Grandmaster Shifu himself.

PO: Uh… _(realizing)_ yeah. I guess that's true. I mean, don't get me wrong, the others are devoted—but, y'know, Kung Fu was my first love. Always has been.

EMPEROR: _(Nodding)_ China, Dragon Warrior, is _my_ first love. I have always served my kingdom to the best of my ability… and that is why I find a kindred spirit in you.

PO: _(Touched)_ Wow. Um, thanks, your Majesty. I'm uh, super honored, and all that.

EMPEROR: _(Smiling at him again)_ The pleasure was all mine. _(The sound of the city gong drifts over the garden.)_ I have a meeting with your grandmaster in a little while, but for now… _(Reaches into his robe pockets and retrieves two plums; Po's eyes go wide, happy. The emperor, whispering:)_ I won't tell anyone if you don't.

_(Shot of them sitting on the bridge-railing, eating plums and laughing like old pals.)_

* * *

_[Scene: kitchen, after dark. Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper are finished eating and are talking; Po walks in the door and sniffs the air.]_

PO: _(Happily)_ Smells good. This cook knows his stuff! _(Goes to the stew pot and his face falls to see it almost empty.)_ Sheesh. You guys didn't hold back, did you?

MANTIS: _(Slightly salty)_ We assumed you were eating with His Majesty.

PO: _(Arguing)_ Hey, don't be jealous. _(Looking around)_ Where's Tigress?

VIPER: She isn't with you?

PO: No; she didn't eat here? _(The others shake their heads.)_ She's probably still in the guard offices or something; you know how she gets. _(Grabbing a bowl of leftover stew.)_ We should take her something. Ooh! _(Grabs another.)_ And for me. _(A third, balancing it on his arm)_ And one for the road…

* * *

_[Shot shifts to a hallway in the guard offices. Tigress is reading another intelligence briefing; the lantern on the desk gutters a bit, and she glances at it before recognizing the time, and sets down the paper. Shot moves to her walking along through the hallways of the gaurd offices, lost in thought, when she passes by a door and her ears flicker at the voices from within. She pauses and glances through the crack.]_

_(It's Shifu, Wu, and the Emperor, in Wu's private study. They seem to be discussion the mission. Tigress hesitates, and then steps nearer the door, peering inside.)_

SHIFU: _(Arguing, but respectful)_ Forgive me, your Majesty, but I know the Dragon Warrior very well. "Practicality" is not his strong suit; I believe that Master Tigress is indeed best suited to lead this mission.

EMPEROR: But the Dragon Warrior is preeminent among the kung fu masters, is he not? They say that the heavens themselves chose him from among the masses, and presented him before great Master Oogway in a ball of fire! And, Grandmaster, you cannot deny that the investigation has not proceeded as we had hoped…

SHIFU: Yes, that is true. But the prophecy says–

EMPEROR: I do not doubt that Master Tigress is the one who will save my life. What precisely the stars have preordained, however, is not always as clear as the paths they take across our skies. All I am suggesting is that perhaps the Dragon Warrior should take charge of the more immediate, practical aspects of the investigation. _(To his head guard.)_ Wu, what do you think?

WU: My men and I had hoped to make more progress by this point, your Majesty, but we will abide by whatever your wisdom decides.

_(At this point Tigress pulls away from the door; her expression is difficult to read, but her frown and downcast eyes indicates that she's upset. She leaves.)_

_(Inside the room, Shifu's large ears flick, and he turns his head slightly, glancing back at the door.)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A/N: Regarding the mahjong tile Tigress has, the specific tile is the "white arrow" tile, which is usually blank with a border around the edges; I haven't been able to confirm this 100%, so if someone who actually plays mahjong can correct me on this please do, but the internet tells me that this tile is associated with the Confucian virtue of filial piety. The arrow tiles are relatively new, having been invented in the 1800s, but I liked the symbolism enough to let the anachronism slide.

Chapter 6

* * *

_[Shot: the window to Wu's office from the outside; through the red lattice-work we can see the outlines of Shifu, Wu and the Emperor. Po and the Four have gathered around/beneath it, Po pressed to the wall (now carrying a stack of empty soup bowls) as the others crouch under the windowsill. The five of them turn to each other, sharing stunned looks.]_

PO: _(Nodding his head down the path silently; the others follow as they slink away.)_

_(Shot shifts to them walking down the path back to their barracks; all five look morose, talking in quiet voices.)_

PO: Jeez, poor Tigress…

CRANE: She is not going to take this well.

MONKEY: _(Half-hearted suggestion)_ Maybe we do not have to tell her?

VIPER: _(Worried)_ She'll find out eventually. We should just tell her now, before someone else does...

MANTIS: _(Sarcastic)_ Yeah, I'm sure that would go _really_ well. "Listen, Tigress, no big deal but Po is going to be in charge from now on, because it turns out the Emperor is a total Dragon Warrior fanboy!"

PO: _(Arguing as he pulls open the door to the barracks kitchen.)_ I don't think he's– Oh.

_(Tigress is standing in the doorway. Beat of silence.)_

PO: Um… heyyy, Tigress, we were just, uh–

TIGRESS: So. You were all listening. _(Po shuts up. The feline's face betrays no emotion. To the others:)_ We should all know better than to eavesdrop. It's better to wait for our orders to come from Master Shifu.

MONKEY: Tigress–

TIGRESS: _(Stiffly)_ The Emperor was wise to choose the Dragon Warrior for this task. _(To Po, but not meeting his eyes)_ You are a talented master and I'm sure you will lead the mission admirably. Now if you will all excuse me, I have some meditating to do before bed. _(She pushes past them and leaves.)_

_(They turn and watch her go; she rounds the hallway corner and vanishes.)_

MONKEY: Oof.

CRANE: Rough.

PO: Maybe I should–

VIPER: Don't. Just leave her be.

_(They move back into the kitchen, sitting down. Shot is mostly focused on Po, who looks miserable, as the others talk over him:)_

MONKEY: _(Half off-screen)_ But Wu is not wrong; we should have made more progress by now...

MANTIS: We've never faced a threat like this before. Even Shen's army didn't come close.

CRANE: Mantis is right; we're Kung Fu masters _,_ not soldiers or spies! What do they want us to do, work miracles?

MONKEY: There must be something we can do. Po? What do you think? _(Po doesn't answer.)_ Po?

PO: I…

VIPER: _(Gently)_ Po…do you even want to lead the mission?

_(Po opens his mouth, but then hesitates, and doesn't answer.)_

* * *

_[Scene: a burning lantern flame flickers and then stabilizes._

_Shot moves out to show Tigress's room in the palace barracks; it's similar to the student rooms back at the palace, but with a red-lattice window and solid walls instead of rice-paper screens. Tigress is sitting on the edge of her bed, looking down at something in the palm of her paw: a worn, wooden mahjong tile, golden-brown on the back and white-cream on the front, with a string looped through a hole bored in the top. The tile is blank except for a faint yellow-carved border.]*_

_(A quiet knock sounds on the door, startling her; Tigress quickly stands up, looping the string back over her head and tucking the tile into her vest, and goes to open the door. Shifu is standing on the other side of it.)_

TIGRESS: _(Flustered)_ Master. _(She steps back, standing at attention.)_ It's late; can I help you?

SHIFU: _(Steps into the room and closing the door behind him.)_ So. You overheard us.

TIGRESS: _(Standing stiff-backed and not meeting his eyes)_ You should be speaking to the Dragon Warrior. He will need to know what his duties are, considering his new role in the mission.

SHIFU: Po will not be leading this mission. _(Tigress's eyes widen marginally in surprise and she looks down. Shifu explains:)_ I convinced the Emperor against the idea.

TIGRESS: Why?

SHIFU: _(Simply)_ Because he was wrong.

TIGRESS: _(Hissing, looking around to ensure they've not been overheard)_ Master!

SHIFU: The Emperor is… a little more unorthodox than I was expecting, it is true. And he certainly seems to have taken a liking to Po. But– _(ironic chuckle)_ –he does not know the two of you as I do.

TIGRESS: _(Unsettled)_ Th-the Emperor's judgement is not to be questioned! And Po is the Dragon Warrior; if the Emperor would feel more at ease with him leading this mission, then of course I will step aside.

SHIFU: _(Pacing further into the room with a nod)_ Yes, Po is the Dragon Warrior. But you, Tigress, are the Leader of the Five. You have been since you were sixteen. _(She looks away at this, unconvinced, and Shifu adds)_ And the _finest_ warrior the Jade Palace has seen in a hundred years.

_(Tigress looks back at him, surprised—she knows the weight this praise carries for her master. Shifu gives her a small smile and a nod.)_

SHIFU: _(Quietly)_ Po may be Oogway's heir, Tigress. But _you_ are mine. I have full faith in you…and I always have.

_(Tigress stares at him for a moment, and then returns the small smile. In the distance the city gong sounds, and Shifu stirs.)_

SHIFU: Well, you should be getting your rest. _(He bows, fist-in-paw.)_ Goodnight, Tigress.

TIGRESS: _(Bowing)_ Goodnight, Master.

_(Shifu leaves, closing the door behind him. Tigress rises from the bow, still smiling slightly. She blows out the lantern and then lays down on the bed to sleep, on her side with her tail curled up around her.)_

_(She appears to be almost asleep when there's another knock on the door, and her eyes open again.)_

PO'S VOICE: _(From the other side of the door, whispering)_ Tigress? Are you awake?

TIGRESS: _(Hesitates as if she wants to say something, but doesn't answer.)_

PO'S VOICE: Tigress? _(He faintly knocks again, which has the accidental effect of pushing the door open with a soft creak. Tigress's eyes snap shut. Po, apologetically, peeks into the room and lets out a soft gasp.)_ Oh. You're asleep. Cool. Totally cool. Sorry. We'll, uh, we'll talk tomorrow… yeah. Cool. _(He waits another moment, and then awkwardly closes the door again. Tigress opens her eyes again, looking back over her shoulder guiltily at the door.)_

* * *

_[Shot: autumn day in the city; business as usual. The Five and Po are standing outside the walls of the Forbidden City, as Tigress reviews the plan with them.]_

TIGRESS: We'll work the same areas as yesterday; talk to people, try to get information. Anything even slightly suspicious, make a note of it, but don't act too interested. We'll meet back here at sunset.

MANTIS: _(Rolling his eyes)_ We know, Tigress. We'll be careful.

TIGRESS: Po, you take the neighborhoods East of the palace; Viper, the North; Crane, the south; I'll take the West. Mantis, spy on the imperial neighborhoods around here, don't be seen. _(Mantis salutes.)_ Monkey, are you alright taking the poor quarters again?

MONKEY: _(Waving his hand)_ Sure. I grew up in a neighborhood like that; I blend right in.

TIGRESS: Good. All of you, be careful. Don't take on anything you can't handle alone, and don't get distracted by stopping petty crime; we have a job to do.

_(The group agrees and then disperses; Monkey disappears down a street, looks around, and then swings himself over a wall, catapults with a flip into the air onto the roof and landing on a wall, which he runs/creeps along for several seconds before dropping into a quieter, narrow alley.)_

_(He skirts along this for a while before joining a new side-street, weaving in and out of shops or on rooftops along the way. We see from his view looking down into hutongs, back-alleys, courtyards and shops on several scenes: children buying sweets, old people playing mahjong, a vendor selling bananas. Monkey pauses at this one and lowers himself upside-down by the tail like a bandit while the vendor's back is turned. He holds a finger to his lips to the bunny child, who giggles as he steals a small bunch of bananas and drops several taels onto the counter; the owner jumps and turns around, but Monkey is gone before the coins even stop spinning.)_

_(Eventually Monkey reaches an area that looks significantly shadier and less prosperous than the rest; buildings here are made of brownish-gray wood instead of whitewashed plaster, and the wooden sign-boards creak slightly in the breeze, painted with peeling characters advertising bars or gambling dens. People either look suspiciously at each other or keep their heads down, trying not to draw too much attention to themselves._

_Monkey swipes a hat, unseen, from a local vendor as a disguise, again leaving behind a few taels, and quickly takes to moving along rooftops again, peeking out from behind the tiled corners as he watches the people move below. A noise catches his ear, and he turns his head, looking down into the alleyway behind him. A pair of lynxes are talking in an undertone.)_

LYNX 1: _(Male, deep voice)_ So you go ahead with the baby…

LYNX 2: _(Female, raspy voice)_ Ugh. Why do we always have to do the "starving family" gambit? Can't we just take it? Nobody's going to stop us!

LYNX 1: I told you, we gotta be subtle! Now c'mon, put on your pleading mama face! _(Lynx 2 glares at him, and then gives him a half-sarcastic, half-pleading look.)_ What a show-stopper. _(Hands her a baby-lynx-sized bundle, which the female lynx grabs in a way that shows it's clearly just a wad of blankets.)_ Get out there.

_(Monkey's eyes narrow as he watches the pair go out into the road. A poor old woman is crossing the street and is immediately targeted by the pair.)_

LYNX 2: _(Approaching; in a pitiful voice:)_ Excuse me, Ma'am, but do you have anything to spare? My baby hasn't eaten in three days…

MONKEY: _(To self, as the first lynx sneaks up behind them:)_ Let it go. Tigress is right; we can't focus on petty crime… _(Tries looking the other way, but finds his eyes drawn back.)_

OLD WOMAN: _(A blind old rabbit)_ Oh, poor dear. Here… _(pulls out her coin purse and hands the "mother" several taels)_ Get something to eat… _(Putting the coin purse back on her belt.)_

LYNX 2: Thank you, thank you so much… _(Continues on with the "thanks" as the first lynx cuts the old woman's purse and drains the coins into his own. As soon as it's empty, she abruptly stops and hurries away with the "baby," swiftly joined by the other lynx. Monkey can see them celebrating in the alleyway across the street. Nobody else seems to be doing anything; possibly they hadn't noticed.)_

MONKEY: _(Relenting)_ Alright, _one_ petty criminal. _(Swings down into the shadows.)_

_(In the other alleyway, the Lynxes are celebrating.)_

LYNX 1: See? I told ya, works every time!

LYNX 2: Did you see her face? "Poor dear; _poor_ dear–!" _(Breaks into snickers)_

_(Behidn them, Monkey lowers himself into the shot by his tail, the old woman's coin purse in hand.)_

LYNX 1: I say we try by old Mr. Xu's mahjong parlor next; there's always a ton of old codgers around there…

_(Monkey covers his mouth to hid his own snicker and undties the lynxes' stuffed-full pouch; clearly this isn't the first person they've robbed today.)_

LYNX 2: Aw c'mon, that place always smells like old soup.

LYNX 1: Yeah but those old folks are blinder than bats in the daylight—'cept Mrs. Li, she actually _is_ a bat… _(Reaches back to scratch his butt. Monkey freezes and waits, and then resumes his task. He successfully switches out the purses, making sure there's no weight difference by tugging down lightly on the old woman's purse, and then abruptly letting go and swinging up into the air. Lynx 1 turns around, startled at the weight difference.)_ What the– hey! _(He and his partner immediately slip on two banana peels.)_

_(But Monkey is already gone, looking back over his shoulder as he crosses the rooftops with a monkey-ish laugh.)_

_(At another fruit stand, the old woman is going to pay for an orange, only to find it missing.)_

OLD WOMAN: Oh my!

VENDOR: What?

OLD WOMAN: My purse! It's gone missing! It– _(Suddenly a full coin-purse lands in front of her, spilling out coins. She looks up just in time to see the shadow of a flying tail flash across the sunlight and vanish over the next rooftop.)_

MONKEY: _(Chuckling to himself and hanging from one hand off a roof as he eats his final banana with satisfaction)_ Too easy! _(Takes a final bite of the banana.)_

VOICE: _(From below)_ Uh, 'scuse me.

MONKEY: _(Muffled)_ Whoa! _(Nearly drops the banana as he squeezes it out of its peel; he drops the peel and snags the banana out of its mid-air fall, before looking down.)_

_(A teenaged wolf cub is looking up at him.)_

THE KID: _(Bluntly)_ You're Master Monkey, right?

MONKEY: _(Swallowing banana)_ Um… no? _(The young wolf looks unimpressed. Monkey sighs and drops, flipping over and landing in a crouch in the alleyway before straightening up.)_ What tipped you off?

THE KID: People around here don't usually _stop_ crimes, especially not with banana peels. _(A beat; grudgingly:)_ Plus I've seen your action figures.

MONKEY: Ah. Touché.

THE KID: Look. _(Lowering his voice, glancing back to the main street)_ I saw you hanging around here yesterday; this place isn't safe for outsiders. You should leave.

MONKEY: Ehh, not safe is kind of my job. _(Offers a smile. The kid doesn't return it.)_ So, you came looking for me?

THE KID: _(Vaguely)_ Maybe.

MONKEY: _(Joking)_ Ah, to sign your action figure? _(Kid's eyes narrow.)_ Man, tough crowd. Listen, kid, thanks for the warning, but I'll be o-kay. _(Gives him two thumbs up and a smile, and then clamber/swings his way up onto the drainage spout of the nearest house.)_

THE KID: _(Suddenly)_ Wait.

_(Monkey turns back. The kid hesitates, and then sighs.)_

THE KID: You guys are looking for the Ten Thousand, right?

MONKEY: _(Dropping down again)_ Do you… know something?

THE KID: ...My uncle owns a bar around here. He used to be a member. _(Monkey's eyes widen, and the kid quickly protests:)_ He's not anymore! But those guys came around to the bar a few times trying to convince him to join up again before he really sent them packing. They invited him to some place called the Den of Claws; from the way they were talking I think it's this warehouse down by the Canal.

MONKEY: _(Bowing)_ You just made my life a lot easier. Thank you.

THE KID: My uncle's not going to get in trouble, is he? _(Looking embarrassed for admitting something so sappy:)_ Since my ma died, I mean… he's all I've got left. I don't want to get him mixed up in anything.

MONKEY: _("Locks" his lips and throws away the "key," before giving the kid a silent thumbs up and a smile. The teenager grins back.)_

* * *

_[Scene: city street. Tigress is walking along; people pass by her, occasionally giving the master a recognizing look, as she moves around the carts and vendor stalls.]_

_[Shot moves slightly behind, between two black fuzzy years peering around a shop wall.]_

_(Ahead, Tigress seems to notice something, her ears perking up and eyes flicking back briefly before she gets a mildly annoyed look, continuing to walk. Po's face peeks out from behind the wall, and then he "stealth-rolls" behind a rubbish bin, sneaks along behind a rolling cart, and then ineffectually "hides" behind a post.)_

TIGRESS: _(Sighing and stopping, turning around)_ Po, I can see you.

_(Beat of silence. Then, slowly, Po pokes his head out from behind the post. Tigress raises her brow, unimpressed.)_

PO: _(Sheepishly)_ Uh… hey, Tigress. _(Pointing around in a half-hearted gesture)_ Is this not the eastern neighborhoods?

TIGRESS: _(Planting paws on her hips as he approaches, annoyed:)_ Why are you following me? I told you to go do reconnaissance.

PO: C'mon, you've been avoiding me all morning! I just wanna talk.

TIGRESS: _(Coolly, walking again)_ Just because you're the Dragon Warrior doesn't mean you don't have to follow orders.

PO: _(Following alongside her)_ Oh. So, uh, so you're still mad about that, huh. _(Tigress, affecting stoicism, doesn't answer nor look at him. Po sighs.)_ Look, you know that wasn't my fault.

TIGRESS: _(Hesitates, and then relents)_ I know. And you _are_ the Dragon Warrior; I should be used by now to you being… preferred. _(Po opens his mouth to speak, but Tigress cuts him off, stopping in front of a break in the road):_ We're here.

_(They're standing in front of the entrance to a hutong—an alley or street formed by the rows of traditional courtyard-style Chinese houses. Neighborhoods are made by joining these hutong-alleys together, and they often have their own specific character. This one is no exception: the entrance to the street is overshadowed by a yellow gingko tree, which releases its fluttering yellow leaves against the blue autumn sky, and as they slip inside Po notices that nearly all of the citizens around him are tigers.)_

_(This particular neighborhood is clearly old but once well-to-do; the courtyard residences and shops are large and their gates are made of stone or brick rather than wood, with signboards above bearing family surnames or shop names. Two tiger cubs are playing in the street ahead of them, chasing each other around the base of another ginkgo tree. As Po watches, the sister tackles her younger brother, prompting a chuckle from him.)_

_(Still, all is not well. The signboards' paint is peeling off; more than a few of the fine courtyard houses are boarded up and abandoned. Moreover, Po is an outsider here, and the locals are giving him odd looks as the only black-and-white spot in a sea of orange-and-black stripes.)_

TIGRESS: _(Noting their looks; muttering quietly to Po:)_ This way. _(She takes him by the arm and quickly leads him into the courtyard of a shop.)_

PO: _(Sniffing the air and nearly melting)_ Ohhhh, that smells so _good! (Tigress is not paying him any attention, quickly scanning the shop courtyard; there are two old tigers playing mahjong in the corner, and a young teenage tiger girl sweeping the courtyard near the shop's interior doors, but otherwise they're alone—the lunch rush has passed.)_ What is that? Spicy tofu? I could to-otally go for an afternoon snack about now.

TIGRESS: _(Distractedly)_ Fine.

PO: Aw man, just this onc– oh _(realizing she hasn't objected)_ uh, yeah, great! _(Not looking a gift horse in the mouth, he quickly takes a seat, and then blinks when Tigress shoves a menu in his hands.)_ Geez, didn't realize you were so hungry.

TIGRESS: I'm not; hide your face. _(Mildly annoyed)_ This is why I didn't want you to come; you stand out like a sore thumb here.

PO: So? I mean, no offense, Tigress, but sheesh, the area could use a little diversity. _(She gives him a flat look.)_ What?

TIGRESS: Reconnaissance means _not standing out,_ Po, have you forgotten? _(She glances over when the two old men stand up—hopefully having finished their mahjong game—pay their tab, and leave.)_ Just stay in here and try to keep a low profile; I'll be back in half an hour. _(She makes to stand.)_

_(Just as she does so, however, the restaurant proprietor comes over. He's a tiger in about his middle-forties, wearing a tunic and an apron like Po does around his waist.)_

SUN: _(Mildly drawling and bored; by rote:)_ Welcome to Sun's; can I start you off with anything?

PO: Spicy tofu with garlic and an order of rice!

TIGRESS:I won't be staying.

SUN: Stay. _(Glancing to the gateway.)_ It's not safe for you out there right now. _(This is such an immediate and pointed warning that Po and Tigress share a suspicious look.)_

TIGRESS: _(Warily sitting back down)_ Spicy tofu, then.

SUN: _(Drily)_ Excellent. _(Glancing at Po.)_ Two famous kung fu masters in my restaurant. I do hope I can live up to your illustrious standards.

* * *

_(Shot moves ahead; Sun is setting down their plates of lightly steaming spicy tofu in front of them.)_

SUN: I don't mean you any offense, but shouldn't have come back here, Master Tigress.

TIGRESS: You saw me yesterday? _(He nods.)_ How did you know who I was?

SUN: Your stripes. _(Points to his own.)_ They give you away. Around here we never forget a face. _(At Tigress's mildly surprised look, he returns to setting down their utensils.)_ You're with the Emperor, and that means you're trouble.

TIGRESS: So, people around here don't like the Emperor.

SUN: We like him just fine—as much as you can like an emperor, anyway. _(Finishes with his table setting and straightens up, paws on his waist.)_ But the Ten Thousand have a different view, and they don't take kindly to those they see as traitors.

TIGRESS: _(Quietly)_ Then they already have a foothold in the community?

SUN: _(Glances at her, and then over to the corner where the girl is still sweeping under the tables.)_ Feng. _(The girl looks up.)_ Shut the gates; we're going on break.

_(The girl catches his tone and does so, still looking in mild awe at Tigress. As she returns Sun puts his hand on her shoulder.)_

SUN: This is my daughter, Feng. _(The girl looks up at her father and then at the two masters.)_ My pride and joy. I do my best to give her a good life.

TIGRESS: _(Understanding)_ We don't want to put your family at risk. Forgive us; we will eat and leave.

PO: Uh, to-go box?

_(Sun gives him a side-eye and then returns to the kitchen to get a to-go parcel. Feng sidles up and tugs on her father's sleeve. Sun ignores her)_

FENG: _(Insistently, in an undertone:)_ Father.

SUN: _(In the same undertone)_ Feng, it's not safe.

_(His daughter says nothing more, but merely looks at him. After a moment, Sun sighs.)_

SUN: Feng, go upstairs.

FENG: But father–!

SUN: _(In a no-nonsense tone)_ Now, Feng. _(Reluctantly, the girl does so. Sun returns to the masters with the to-go parcel, sighs, and then sets it down on the table and sits down in the chair opposite Tigress, much to their surprise.)_

_(Scene cuts to Sun, Po, and Tigress drinking tea and talking, their food now gone.)_

SUN: To tell you the truth, the Ten Thousand have more of a foothold in this neighborhood than most of us would like to admit. In the past we could ignore the radicals, but these days it's hard to know who can and can't be trusted.

PO: It seems pretty peaceful to me…

SUN: The further in you go, the less it is. This used to be a prosperous neighborhood, but it's fallen on hard times since the war.

PO: But that was decades ago, right? I mean, you must've rebuilt since then.

SUN: _(Shrugging as he pours himself another cup of tea from the pot)_ It wasn't a matter of rebuilding. When you've lost as many people as we have, it's hard to bounce back.

PO: _(With ironic sympathy)_ Yeah I uh, I get that.

SUN: _(Glancing up with a wry smile)_ Don't pity us, Dragon Warrior. Our people did this to themselves. _(He looks to Tigress, who appears to be suppressing discomfort.)_ You clearly haven't been around your own kind in a long time, if you thought your stripes would help you blend in. The Ten Thousand have eyes and ears all over this neighborhood; they knew you were here the moment you set foot on this street.

TIGRESS: They have a lot of support in the community, then?

SUN: The Ten Thousand want war. Most of us just want peace. But, _(with a considering nod)_ they've been gaining more followers recently, especially among the younger generation. These kids don't remember the war like we do, they don't know what it was like—they just know they feel humiliated. Of course, then there's the old folks who just want revenge...

PO: _(Wondering aloud)_ Why would anyone sign up for that?

SUN: _(Grim chuckle)_ Oh, they can be _very_ persuasive. _(At Po's bewildered look, he explains:)_ Before the war, there were thousands of us here in the capitol. Some people say we've been here longer than anyone. Not sure I believe it myself. _(Almost wistful)_ But legends tell of an ancient time when our kind ruled the northeast plains, stronger than anyone else. Every one of us lived as a king, taking from the land, living in perfect freedom. _(Returns to earth.)_ That's the story anyway. But then, so say the legends, in came the rabbits and the geese and the ducks and the pigs—and the pandas _(with a nod to Po)—_ and everyone else who founded the Empire, and suddenly we were deprived of what was rightfully ours. _(Lifting his teacup to the panda.)_ It's complete nonsense, but you can see why it's appealing.

TIGRESS: _(Ironically)_ Who wouldn't want to be descended from a line of kings? _(Sun gives her a grim smile and drinks his tea.)_ But lately the Ten Thousand has been growing stronger. I don't understand it; the Tiger Emperor has been dead for thirty years. Why now?

SUN: So, you haven't heard. _(Tigress and Po look bewildered, so he shrugs and sets down his teacup)_ Rumor has it his heir has returned to the Northern Capitol.

PO: Wait, wait. He has an _heir? (Looking to Tigress)_ I thought you said all his kids died in the war?

SUN: _(Drawing his attention back)_ They did. I'm not saying the rumors make any sense; I'm just saying what I've heard. _(Darkly)_ Something doesn't have to be true for people to believe in it—even die for it.

TIGRESS: _(Pondering)_ Zhong must have found someone to use as a puppet, claiming he's the Tiger Emperor's long-lost son. That, or maybe Zhong is trying to claim successorship himself.

SUN: _(Snorting)_ You don't know much about General Zhong. From what I've heard about the old war-mongerer, he'd never dream of claiming to be his emperor's heir. No, whoever this kid is, the Ten Thousand think he's legit—but then, there's always been rumors that one of his sons escaped. Who knows? Maybe they're true.

PO:Is there anything else you can tell us?

SUN: I'm afraid not. People around here know I don't hold with that sort of stupidity, especially not around Feng. _(Seriously)_ I've taken a big risk today, and I can't afford to do so again. I respect what you're trying to do, but you need to leave me and my family alone from here on out.

TIGRESS: You have our word.

SUN: I'll make sure the coast is clear for you.

_(He goes to check outside the gate; seeing that the way to the main street is clear, he waves Po and Tigress through. As they leave, both look back at the shop to see Feng waving at them from the upper-floor window, obviously having been eavesdropping. Po grins and gives her a big farewell, but Tigress offers a small smile and raises her hand in farewell. The girl looks delighted.)_

_(As they get back onto the main street, Po elbows Tigress.)_

PO: I'd call that a reconnai-success!

TIGRESS: _(Looking satisfied.)_ We still don't know where the Ten Thousand's headquarters are. But you're right, this is valuable information. If there really is someone claiming to be the Tiger Emperor's heir, that's good news for us.

PO: It is?

TIGRESS: Yes. _(Reaching into her trouser pockets and pulling out a scroll, which she hands to Po. He unfurls it to reveal a tourist's map of the city, with several areas already X-d off.)_ It means we have a target.

* * *

_[Transition scene: Tigress's handheld map fades into the large city map in the guard's office. Monkey has delivered his tip and the Five, Po, Shifu and Wu are all peering over the city map, with warehouses down by the Grand Canal marked.]_

WU: But we checked those warehouses weeks ago; they're all legitimately operated.

MONKEY: That's everything my informant heard.

MANTIS: And you're sure you can't tell us who this "informant" was?

MONKEY: If I did that, we'd stop getting informants.

SHIFU: _(Pacing)_ The Den of Claws, the Den of _Claws…_ I'm sure I've heard that name somewhere before...

WU:It was a story to scare civilians in the early days of the war. People said there was a hideout used by the Ten Thousand that had access to an underground labyrinth that stretched across the city; it's not true, of course.

MANTIS: _(Mildly annoyed)_ If it _was_ true, at least we'd know how they keep giving us the runaround.

MONKEY: _(Teasing)_ It's enough to give anyone the "runs." _(He and Mantis fist/mandible-bump, ignoring Viper's disgusted "ugh.")_

PO: Heh, "The runs." _(He snickers a moment, and then his face changes.)_ Wait a minute… _(With dawning comprehension.)_ That's it!

MANTIS: _(Confused)_ Bowel problems?

PO: Yeah! I mean, no, but– _(Everyone is giving him a bewildered or flat look and he rushes to justify himself:)_ Look, this is a big city! All those people, following nature's call—it's all gotta go somewhere, right?

TIGRESS: _(Realizing)_ You think they're using the sewers. _(Urgently, to Wu)_ Where do the sewer tunnels run under the city?

WU: _(Is already on it, unfurling a second map from a smaller stack and laying string and pins down over the major roadways. As he does so the picture becomes clear: within a few blocks of each marked terror attack runs a line of string.)_

MANTIS: _(Hopping onto the map and looking up)_ This has gotta be it. It was right under our frass the whole time.

MONKEY: Po, you're a genius.

WU: The storm drains flow into the moats and channels on the south side of the city; if the Den of Claws is on the shipping canal then it might be near any of the places the sewers let out there. _(He marks several on the map.)_ We'd need to re-investigate all of them just to narrow them down.

VIPER: Leave that to me; I have an idea.

WU: As you wish, Master Viper.

TIGRESS: If these rumors about the Tiger Emperor's heir are true, then that's probably where they're keeping him. If we can infiltrate the Den of Claws, we might be able to destroy it and capture him alive.

SHIFU: Then your mission is clear. _(His students turn to face him.)_ You've done good work, my students. Cut off the roots and the plant will wither; with a little luck, we might just be able to bring an end to the Ten Thousand once and for all.


End file.
